BTP Original
by CoreEarth-Stormer
Summary: This is the first version of beyond the pale  it is discontinued and may be deleted in the near future
1. Prologue

Beyond the pale

By

Dervish

Prologue

**Ministry of magic, London UK**

He had been so close so close to eliminating the brat who had cause his thirteen year absence from power and then had the audacity to defy him two other times and just as it seemed he would triumph he was stopped by the meddling old fool.

Dumbledore had encased him in a globe of water. 'The man has not lost anything from his game, to be sure' the self styled dark lord thought 'Let's see how he deals with this' and he vanished, causing Dumbledore to become cautious.

Harry had been watching the duel with avid interest and was about to come out of hiding when the pain hit him worse the cruciatus. Harry felt like he was stuck in a corner of his own mind watching events unfold around him. He heard Voldemort taunt the headmaster. It was then he wanted to die.

The pain he was inflicting on the boy was most exquisite. He even taunted Dumbledore, not that he believed the man would harm his precious golden boy. He could see that indeed the great Albus Dumbledore was a weak minded fool who loved the boy. It was so fitting to taunt the old fool thus.

Everything was going well he could feel Potter begin to give in "Yes Potter, very soon you will die"

Harry felt Voldemort's glee and knew he would soon be dead "Soon I will be with Sirius, mum, and dad" and the thoughts of love he associated with those three people began to bubble and pulsate through the very core in his being.

Pain hit him like a hammer to the head and he felt himself being torn from the boys' body. As he passed from the body back to the physical realm he saw a shimmering shield form around potter. 'Apparently I did not get around the protections as much as suppress them, this will bear some watching" he thought to himself as he grabbed Bellatrix and port keyed away.

Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton UK

They appeared in the main foyer of Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. "Wormtail, Attend me!" Voldemort intoned.

Wormtail could tell by the tone in his masters' voice that things had not gone as planned "M mm Master" he stuttered "How can I be of service"

Voldemort sneered "See to Bella then fetch me a calming drought and pain reducer, then we will talk more" With that the dark lord Turned and strode into his personal chambers.

Wormtail sighed and thought back to better days, but with that thought came the thought of the betrayal "So Bellatrix, I take it all did not go well?"

"What was your first clue rat" Bellatrix snapped "Was it the fact that the master and I returned alone, or was it the fact that the master asked for a calming drought"

"a bit of both" Wormtail smiled impudently "Tell me what happened?"

"Lucius' stupidity happened and it lead to half hour running battle with six 15 year old brats." she spat out

"Surely twelve of you could have subdued them in short order?" He asked already knowing the answer." No of course not. Lucius for all his subtlety is no match for the son of James Potter, and neither were you by the looks of it"

"How would you know rat" Bellatrix hissed.

"You just confirmed it Bella" Wormtail grinned viciously "Now lets get to setting you to rights dearest Bella."

If she was unconformable with the treatment she was about to receive she did not show it openly.

In his inner sanctum Lord Voldemort sat in quiet contemplation as the potions did their work on his body. As much as he wanted to reach into the whelps Mind he dared not for fear of a recurrence of what happened at the ministry. As he went over the fight in ministry atrium he noted that Dumbledore had tired early in the fight. 'How much was age and how much protecting the boy.' he mused to himself. Then he examined Potters behavior 'He certainly has a spine more so than any of my death eaters. To bad he won't join me.'

He sat in quiet contemplation for what seemed like hours when he heard the the doors to his chambers open. "Ah Wormtail, I have a job for you"

"Yes master I live to serve." the rat sniveled.

"Yes, yes you do." Voldemort stated and then he smiled "I am giving you two weeks to break the enchantments that protect Potter."

Peter looked at his master with abject shock

"It won't be so bad Peter I will make sure you can get through the wards of his house." Lord Voldemort on as the rat continued to look surprised.

Finally it seemed Wormtail seemed to snap out of it "Master you know where he lives?"

"Of course!" the dark lord sneered "the boys mind is an open book to me"

Wormtail forgot himself "Then why not just strike at his home my lord"

Voldemort's eyes flashed at the disrespect shown by Wormtail and his wand flashed "You forget yourself Wormtail. Crucio"

He watched with disdain as the rat cried out and thrashed in pain. He lifted the curse after 30 seconds but he was sure that Wormtail thought it was an eternity. "Give me your arm Wormtail" he commanded.

Wormtail struggled to his feet and presented his arm staring blankly at the wall to the right when he heard the dark lord hiss and then heard his dark mark hiss in return as the two conversed the more pain flowed through Wormtail's arm and the more hushed the hissing became with a final flare the pain passed.

Wormtail looked at his arm and noticed for the first time in almost 15 years his arm was free of the dark mark .

"Wormtail, I am putting an immense amount of trust in you to complete this mission.

For now I want you to start by writing letter to Mr. Vernon Dursley. Then I want you to layer compulsion charms on it."

"What do you want me to compel Dursley to do or act like?" Wormtail asked.

"I want hatred and violence toward his young nephew. Oh yes If I cannot breech his mothers blood protection then the fat muggle will do it for me and perhaps if we are lucky the man will kill his nephew." Voldemort said coldly "Wormtail?"

"Yes master" Peter said

"This is only a temporary pass if you have not returned within 24 hours of completion of this task your mark will kill you. Now go!"

**#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey UK**

Peter looked back on the last week; he had worked like a madman to enchant one piece of parchment to make it look like it was ministry issue. He had even gone as far to transfigure his clothes into that of a smart looking royal postman with a few hairs from a postal worker, he became someone totally different. 'even if the order has watchers there they will never know its me.'

He was still nervous, he had watched the postal worker for three days learning the man's routine down. Finally on the forth day he stunned the man at the beginning of his route and took the mans place on the last 10 minutes of his route to the Dursleys however he was surprised when he knocked on the door only to be met by the son of his long dead friends. He hesitated as he looked at Harry. He could see that Harry had not eaten in days nor was he sleeping "Hello, young man is Vernon Dursley available please I have a special parcel for him and he must sign for it."

Harry didn't even stop to think about it "Uncle Vernon, Postman wants you special package"

Wormtail heard a bellow "Get it for me Boy!"

"I can't he says you have to sign for it" Harry said with some asperity.

"Fine go to your room boy and no funny stuff or you can forget about dinner tonight" Vernon said with a tone of menace in his voice.

Harry turned and began his trek upstairs and Wormtail saw bruises on the back of his neck.

A memory came unbidden to him of a simpler time just after Harry's birth he could see the marauders, Lily, and Harry at Christmas time he had swore to be there for Harry just like Sirius and Remus. None of them kept the promise but of the three, Wormtail knew he was the worst of the three he was the betrayer. With that thought another memory came to mind the night in the shrieking shack when Harry spared his life. Then it hit Wormtail like a ton of bricks. 'I owe Harry a life debt. The dark lord knows and is testing me.'

He looked down at the letter in his hand then at the form of Vernon Dursley approaching the door.

'Peter the choice is yours to be as great as you want' he heard in the vaults of his mind in Lily's voice. She had been his queen he had tried with Severus to get her spared to no avail. 'they were my friends and I sold them out because it was easier than standing tall and dying for them as they would for me and now I am doing the same to their son."

He came out of his reverie as Vernon opened the screen door "You had a package for me"

"Yes Mr. Dursley if you will just sign for it here." He pointed to a line on a clipboard "thank you Sir have a lovely day"

Before he turned away he saw Petunia just as he remembered her from the wedding it mad him feel sad the choices he had made. It was in that moment he decided and he gathered what bit of wandless magic he had and cast a silent Finite on the letter having no idea if it worked or not but praying it did. 'I have just signed my death warrant' he said to himself

Petunia watched as the postman handed Vernon the mail then it dawned on her. She knew this man he had been one of Lily's friend and that he must just be checking up on Harry. She would speak to Vernon about it later as he seemed to be here on legitimate business there was no reason to cause a scene.

He then turned and left Privet drive, only to drive 6 miles and then obliviate the poor postman and then apparate away. He would be found 3 days later dead in a room in the three broomsticks; never knowing that his act of compassion forestalled the disaster that loomed at privet drive. However, Harry Potter would fall deeper into his depression not noticing the madness that took his uncle.

Vernon Read the letter stating that Harry Potter had been involved with spell battle at the ministry and would be subject to punishment by the ministry 'Serves the boy right, Breaking the law and all that.' As he read the more Vernon liked what he was reading. It suggested that Vernon confiscate the boys wand for his family's safety 'that's a good idea if I have ever heard one'

Throughout the week Vernon held on to the letter and read it often and as time went on he got more and more angry at Harry, the little miscreant never came out of his room , constantly woke him up at night wailing about Sirius or Cedric after the third day there was the first incident. Harry had been returning from the loo to his room as he passed His aunt and uncles room he felt a beefy hand close around his neck and heard and smelt his uncle breath

"Boy I Know about your Law breaking at your ministry" Harry froze, Vernon felt the boy tense up "I know your Godfather was killed getting you out of what ever trouble you landed yourself in!"

"I" was all Harry got out before he felt a punch land in his back

"You what Potter" Vernon spat out "Listen here boy we may not be able to make you do chores but you will respect us and keep your wailing to a minimum and you will right your letters every three days with one being due tomorrow if you do not there will be consequences." He accentuated his statement with another punch to the kidney and then he threw Harry down the hall toward his room.

Petunia watched with a glimmer of worry Vernon had been short with her when expressing how to deal with her nephew. Now she was a little frightened. Vernon had never been a truly violent man but ever since the end of the school year he was more edgy. She looked in on her nephew as he lay nursing his lower back wondering just what had happened to make him so despondent.

Outside the watchers had no clue the disaster that was impending.


	2. All roads lead to this place

Chapter One:

All Roads Lead to This Place

By

Durvish

Harry watched the sun slowly set, and darkness begin to creep across his yard. Well, it was really the Dursley's yard, but Harry claimed it as his own after all he did all the work to maintain it during the summer months. Today was no different from any other day, if you didn't count that it had been two weeks since the death of his godfather; Sirius Black. That first week of summer holidays was the longest Harry could remember. For some reason that Harry could not understand his uncle could not let go of the fact that his godfather was dead because of something that Harry himself had done. Worse yet his uncle had become physically abusive.

All Harry wanted was for someone to love him. It was not so much to ask and Sirius filled that want. No not want, calling it a want did it a disservice it was a very primal need to be loved by parental figures. Now he was gone and Harry was alone again. He so wished he could have what Ron took for granted a family who loved him. 'Sirius was a major link to my parents' Harry said to himself 'And I just got him killed because i didn't listen when i should have... and damn near got all my friends killed in the process' As harry thought of this, he could feel his eyes begin to prickle and his body shuddered as the first sob escaped his troubled body.

"I am so sorry Sirius, I failed them, and I failed you because I was to head strong so sure I was right. I did not mean for anyone to be hurt nor for you to die." Harry mumbled to himself. His resolve crumbled; he lay his head on his knees as sobs wracked his body. Tears flowed without any signs of stopping as Harry wailed in soul-crushing pain. Then came the bang of his door being opened and his uncle saying " Damn you, you freak, If you will not shut up. I will shut you up, and I do not care about your freak friends either.

--

Vernon Dursley liked things just so. His life was ordered such that everything that was good was attributed to his hard work and sharp business acumen while everything that bad was obviously someone else's fault, thank you very much. Things were not just so, 'Not since the day the freak came back from that freakish school' Vernon said to himself when the freak woke him up wailing about his dead godfather.

"I have had enough of that freak and his ways. I will shut him up, and if he is not careful it will be because i cut out his tongue." With that Vernon crossed the Hallway to Harry's room and unlocked the four locks that were on the door and stalked in. With a low growl, he spat out " Damn you, you little freak! If you will not shut up then I will shut you up, and i do not care what your friends either!"

Harry looked up at his uncle, whose face was rapidly changing color to reflect his level of rage and genuinely thought 'This is it, he will kill me' and he shivered. A little in fear. His eyes widening as the realization hit him.

Vernon Stalked across the room to where Harry was on the floor leaned down and punched him in the face so hard that Harry's head hit the floor and bounced. Not that Vernon cared, he kept hitting harry his rage growing rather than lessening with each hit. He hadn't noticed that Harry had long since stopped moving, and that his breathing was almost imperceptible. He also did not notice the blue energy that arced out from Harry's unconscious body, and spread throughout number 4 and its environs. Only to be sucked back in to the injured boys body along with the energy powering the wards to the home casing them to fall. Harry Potter had stopped breathing!

He did however hear the gasp of his wife "Vernon, Stop!"

Vernon turned toward his wife not noticing that his nephew began to breath again not that breathing mattered much in comparison to the look of anguish etched into the boys face. It was at that moment it hit Vernon exactly what he had done. Unfortunately, he did not have time to fully accept the results of his action, as a wave of magic energy slammed him through a wall and into the oblivion of unconsciousness

--

Petunia Dursley nee Evans did not love her nephew it would be a stretch to say she could even be civil to him. Nevertheless, here she was stuck with him for another summer all because her sister who she did love very much had gone off to that freakish place. With that thought in mind Petunia Dursley drifted off to sleep and dreams.

The grass was verdant green the oak tree was in bloom the flowers were fresh and laden with dew as the sun was just peaking over the eastern horizon. However, it was the house that made her pause it was her parents house, She hadn't been to the house since that day.

"Hello Petunia, its good to see you" she heard from behind her a voice from the past.

"No it cannot be you!" Petunia managed to stammer out "Lily you are dead"

"Yes Pet, I am dead which is why you can only see me here." Lily said as if it was the most natural thing

Then continued "We have something to discuss and our time is short, so I am going to talk, and you are going to listen, and gods I hope I can make you see reason! Do you understand me?"

"Yes Lily I understand" Petunia muttered.

"Well, the man who killed our parents as well as James and myself has returned, only now he seeks Harry's life."

Petunia paled at the parents of the man who killed her parents, and she ground out "Why?"

Lily gave her sister a penetrating look before continuing "A month before Harry was born there was a seer who gave a prophecy about a child who could vanquish the Dark Lord and that he would mark the child as his equal that child is Harry"

To say that Petunia was shocked would be an understatement. "He is just a boy, how can anyone consider making him face such an abomination?" Then she caught herself normally he was the freak boy. 'When did that change?' she wondered to herself

Lily smiled tenderly "I was hoping i could reach you, it is unfortunate that he has to face Voldemort however he has never been just a boy. Between Voldemort's, Dumbledore's and your own treatment of him have left their mark on him."

Lily paused before saying "Petunia our time is drawing to a close here your husband is killing my son as we speak. It is not his time! You must stop him, if not for me then do it because mum and dad raised you right."with a start Petunia awoke with a feeling of dread as she jumped out of bed and ran to the door of Harry's room.

"Vernon! Stop!" She cried as she reached the door the sight that met her made her want to vomit, there was blood splattered across the bed and Harry was not breathing. A pulse of energy burst from the boy flowing outward knocking Vernon through the wall back into his bedroom. The pulse raced out to the very edges of the ward lines before reversing. The reversal, however caused the wards on the house to collapse, adding power to the surge racing back toward the center, toward Harry.

Harry's body arched in convulsions as the pulse hit his body. He drew a soundless breath with look of agony etched into his face as light began pouring out of his scar. Finally finding his voice "HELP" He screamed before losing consciousness as Darkness took him.

--

Outside Number 4 Privet Drive

Below his window Nymphadora Tonks listened as the young man she had at first grown to respect and then later to love as one would a younger brother listened to his sobs. She was torn between her loyalty to the old man and the need to reach out to this boy who knew nothing but pain. Tonks mused to herself 'What on earth is Dumbledore playing at? Not letting him have any contact with the outside world. He at the very least needs his friends and Remus'

On the other side of the house Alastor Moody or mad eye as people had taken to calling him after the first war. He looked up his magic eye seeing into the interior of number 4, and saw the boy on the floor curled into a ball on the floor weeping uncontrollably. He turned and walked to the front of the house to where Tonks stood gazing up at the boys open window.

"Tonks if you don't start paying attention you wont be able to do Potter any good if you get taken out by death eaters" growled Moody.

Tonks hissed in reply "He shouldn't have been sent back to those people, and mind you, i use that term very loosely in this instance. They are not even trying to figure out what is wrong or help him." She paused to reign in her temper. "Moody, he has not been out of his bedroom is four days! I have it on good authority, he has not even eaten nor slept in that time. At this rate he will crack if he hasn't yet."

"Aye" Moody muttered. "what do you intend to do about it? You know the old man is not going to be happy."

Tonks looked thoughtfully for a moment "Well in the words of a once great wizard, we should do what is right rather than what is easy!"

"What do you plan on doing Tonks?" the grizzled auror asked

Tonks looked at Moody and spat "At the end of this shift I am going to go get Remus and Harry's friends, and we are going to remove him from this hell hole."

Moody looked up at the moon and wanted to gently remind her that Remus would be in no shape after dealing with a transformation without Wolfsbane

Then they heard the sound of a door being thrown open and the voice of Vernon Dursley carried down as he ranted at Harry. Moody looked up in time to see Dursley hit Harry hard enough to knock him out. He swore "Damn you Dursley, why couldn't you just listen?" as he stumped up to the door. Tonks hot on his heels.

As they reached the door they both felt the pulse of energy pass over them that went out to the ward line and Tonks spoke "That's not good."

Moody scanned the house as he said the unlocking charm "Potter is not breathing or moving, Tonks you have to call Dumbledore."

As Tonks pulled out her mirror "Albus Dumbledore" as a wave of energy pulsed past her back into the house as the wards around the house failed. The energy coursed back into Harry's body causing his back to arch and a soundless scream as if every nerve had been set on fire. Light emitted from his scar as his scream became one full of sound. "HELP".and then he lost consciousness.

Little did they know that elsewhere someone dreamed of only of him,

--

Delacour Mansion

Paris, France.

Gabrielle Delacour was having a good evening she was day dreaming of Harry James Potter whom she fell in love with the day he rescued her during the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Gabrielle was not your ordinary girl not by any stretch of the imagination, being quarter veela had seen to that. She was also head over heels in love with the Harry Potter, though she was far to young even by her own standards to be even a blip, on his relationship radar. She just hoped that one day they could meet and see where life took them.

'Being nine years old really stinks' Gabrielle thought to herself as she leaned back and let sleep claim her to chance to dream of the boy who captured her heart. In the dream she and Harry were on a picnic just enjoying each others' company Harry was brushing out her hair when she felt a jolt of pain hit her in the sternum. She turned toward Harry and found him unconscious his body convulsing. Then the pain hit her again only this time it was more intense. She could have sworn she heard Harry say help, and her dream descended into darkness and pain.

Her body felt like it was on fire as wave after wave of pain threatened to consume her, she cried out as she watched Harry writhing in pain. His pain was hers it grew so great that the dream faded and pain wracked her body her bones felt like they were stretched as if on the wrack. As suddenly as the pain cam it was gone and in its place was emptiness so vast that the whole of existence could not contain it, she feared in that moment Harry was dead.

"No!" She screamed and her magic lashed out eclipsed her room in a bright light with an accompanying explosion, that rocked the manor the likes of which had never been seen as the wards failed, and she was gone.

Fleur was sitting in her room reading a book on gobbledygook in preparation for her upcoming interview with Gringots when she heard Gabrielle's pain filled scream. 'Oh no her she must be having a nightmare and transformed into a veela's avian form' Fleur thought to herself as she bolted out the door to her room, and down the hallway to her sisters room. She could see the light emanating from under the door, and she could hear the screams. They were not the screams she remembered herself making the first time she had transformed involuntarily, and that worried her.

"Gabrielle?" Fleur Called out opening the door carefully so as not to get hit by a fireball. She glanced around the door "Merciful Circe!" Her sister had aged 6 years in the span of a few minutes as she moved toward her little sisters bed the light intensified pulsing. With a life not of this earth with a flash that made Fleur look away Gabrielle was gone.

--

Headmasters office

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, his eyes which normally twinkled with mirth now shown only the sorrow of one who has seen many tragedies. Books were strewn across the desk open to many different pages as if the reader were looking for an answer to the most important question in the world.

'What have I done?' mused the aged sorcerer.

Suddenly, the office was bombarded by the noise of the various alarms went off. Normally, this would not be a problem as only the accidental magic alarm would be triggered, only this time Albus was very concerned as the two alarms he hoped would never go off did. The physical abuse and the life sign ward went off.

Then He felt his pocket Warm suddenly, and he heard young Nymphadora say "Albus Come to privet drive Harry may be dead".

Fawkes appeared screeching in anger giving the old man a look of disappointment that clearly said ' you should have listened to Minerva all those years ago'

"Yes Fawkes i know I was wrong" Dumbledore said " Lets just hope Harry doesn't die due to my foolishness"

'Voldemort' Fawkes trilled sounding angry.

"No Simply because i have come to love the boy." Dumbledore paused 'He represents what i used to be my dear friend. He is kind, loving, and honorable. I find myself wondering where i went wrong' "Fawkes would you be so kind as to find Minerva and give her this note?"

Pulling out an old sock "Portus" making it into a port key and then activating it, he disappeared from his office.

--

Elsewhere at Hogwarts

Minerva Mcgonaggal was sitting in her chambers preparing to go to sleep. Her bones were weary with fatigue due to the assault she had endured at the hands of ministry aurors just scant weeks ago. She had just climbed into bed and was comfortably reading a book when in a flash of fire Dumbledore's phoenix companion Fawkes appeared above her bed trilling excitedly as he dropped a note in her lap

'Minerva, you were right, and I was horribly wrong by the time you get this; I will be at the Dursley's home. I pray Harry still lives when I get there.'

"Oh that dear boy!" she exclaimed as she stood up and transfigured her bed clothes into something more appropriate. "Fawkes can you take me to Harry"

Fawkes trilled and the dread that Minerva felt left her as she and Fawkes flashed away.

--

Elsewhere in the UK

One could never say if Lord Voldemort was ever really happy. Amused, possibly; Angry, definitely; Happy, his death eaters could only assume that the smile that graced his features this night meant he was happy.

"Severus, Lucius come forth" the dark lord summoned two of his inner circle.

"Yes my lord" both men said as they stood before the man they both served and feared.

"Tell me Severus, what should I do with those who have failed me" Voldemort hissed,

"Punishment should be meted out to fit the level of failure my lord" Snape said quietly 'I am going to be in a lot pain in a minute"

"Yes Severus, you are quite correct." he paused for a moment "Crucio!"

Severus Snape had braced himself for the pain he knew would shortly overcome him.

Instead he heard another voice screaming in agony Lucius Malfoy

"Lucius my slippery friend, it was such a simple task after the boy took the prophecy from the shelf you were to take it by any means necessary". He said as he lifted the curse " you were such a shining star Lucius why on earth did you try to take it physically when you could have summoned it from his hand. No matter though i must see to your punishment now. I know just the thing. Avada Kadavra."

Green light shot from the tip of his wand slamming into the elder Malfoy. Severus his demeanor hidden behind the walls of his occluded mind. 'That could have been me'

"Severus, you are to be commended if it was not for your efforts I would never be able to play on Potters insecurities." Voldemort paused and had just opened his mouth to speak when he felt a crushing blow that came from his connection to Potter "Severus...the Boy..." were all he managed to get out before he to lost consciousness.

Severus Snape looked at the dark lord a moment before levitating his body back to his room laying him carefully on his bed. Then he too aparated to Privet drive something is definitely wrong


	3. Being and Nothingness

Chapter Two: Being and Nothingness

Chapter Two: Being and Nothingness

Drifting alone Harry could not see, feel, hear, touch, or taste anything yet he knew that he was there and at the same time he knew he was not.

'Great, this must be what death is like; So much for the next great adventure' harry thought to himself

"You are not dead my child" a voice spoke in his mind startling him. He knew the voice to be his mother and he longed to hear it again "you are in between moments my son and you have a difficult choice ahead of you"

'I must be going insane I heard my mothers voice.' Harry thought again, going for broke he thought again 'Where am I mother? What do you mean I have a difficult choice ahead of me?'

"The choice you have is simple and yet very profound my son" Lily Potter's voice said soothingly "Your choice is to live or to die"

This brought Harry up short 'I could be with you, father and Sirius?' he paused again hoping against hope that she would answer yes

"Yes, Harry you could be with us" she paused trying to figure out the words to say "However, there is a downside to that, have you given any thought to those you will leave behind? The people who love you! Harry my son open your eyes"

Harry opened his eyes and was blinded by the light and color for a few moments before his eyes began to see that he was in a garden, A garden he knew very well and he could see his mum, father, Sirius and Cedric all sitting on benches. He began to move toward them and Lily stopped him.

"Not just yet Harry, you will have plenty of time to talk with them." She said with a smile that did not reach her eyes "I insist on being first."

Harry cringed a little as he saw a look that reminded him of Molly Weasely. He knew he was in for a scolding.

"Okay mum..." Harry stammered fidgeting nervously.

Lily brought her hand up toward Harry's face only for him to duck away "Please, I know I must have been bad." he trailed off tears brimming in his eyes.

Lily looked on in shock her son her flesh and blood thought she was going to strike him

"Harry I do not know all of what my dear sister and that oaf of a husband did to you, but i am beginning to have an idea." She stopped trying to find the words to say. " You are many things my son. However bad or freakish is not one of them. I may not see all from this side but I have seen enough, and I will tell you now that this is not how I saw this conversation taking place. Oh my little boy what have they done to you..." she broke off as a sob escaped her mouth

"I am sorry mum" Harry sobbed "I didn't mean to make you cry."

That brought Lily back to her senses here she was thinking only how she failed her son by not being there and he was apologizing for something he had no control of.

"Harry you have done no wrong, but I can see I will not be able to convince you of that. So I will say this to you now I love you and I am so proud of you there are not words to describe how much you please me." She said pulling him into a warm and loving embrace. Harry instantly stiffened unused to any display of parental affection.

"Mum how can you be proud of me!" Harry huffed "I got both Cedric and Sirius killed because of my actions. How can you love me, Everyone i love dies or gets injured."

"Harry James Potter, if I ever and I do mean Ever hear you speak in such a way about your self i will..." she paused losing steam "Well, I guess there is not much I can do to you but someone is coming and she will be here soon and she can and will do things to you which I approve of. Now i believe I wish to discuss your years at Hogwarts."

Harry gaped "What about them?"

"First of my darling boy" She smiled as she continued "Sticking your wand up a fully grown mountain troll's nose and lying to professor Mcgonagal. Well what do you have to say for yourself"

"Um well i suppose i cared more for Hermione's safety than my own" Harry said flatly "She is the sister i never had and I for one am glad that i did it. I shudder to think what my life would be without her."

"Fair enough" she said "What about going after the philosophers stone"

Harry looked at his mother "If I had not then Voldemort would have returned three years earlier."

Her eyes Bored into her sons "Slaying a 1000 year old basilisk. What was going through your head? You obviously have no idea how much we worried as we watched those events unfold."

Harry stood there gaping like a moron before stuttering "I am sorry mum, I did those things because no one else would or could. What would you have me do? Let ginny Die?"

Lily looked at her son thoughtfully before taking him into a warm hug "I know baby, I know. I wont ask you any more questions, however my time with you is almost at an end." Lily said mournfully "Harry, I know that you are thinking of pushing everyone away, please do not do that you cannot succeed against Voldemort alone."

Harry looked startled "How did...?" he sputtered.

"I can read like i can your father." Lilly stated with wry smile "Go on now I believe Cedric wants a few moments of time."

"Will i see you again mum." Harry asked his voice heavy with sadness, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Of course you will Harry we may be dead, but we live on in you." Lily cried softly releasing the embrace she walked back toward James and Sirius, Her shoulder shuddered as she cried and James wrapped his arms around her.

Cedric stepped forward "Hello Harry, it has been a few years and i would like to say as I am happy to see you here but that would be a lie. Honestly I thought I would be seeing you in about 170 years, But that is not what I want to discuss with you."

"I am so sorry Cedric!" Harry whispered

Cedric's face reddened in anger "I see, this may be harder than i thought so I will be blunt. Pull your head out of your ass Harry. My death is in now way, shape or form your fault. The fact that you were involved is almost incidental from what I have come to understand."

"My involvement was only incidental..." Harry's face red with rage "The cup was there to take me to Voldemort and because I wanted to play fair you were killed."

Cedric looked at him pensively "So what you are telling me is that you turned the cup into a portkey, you commanded Wormtail to kill me, and that you personally cast the killing curse on me."

"Well when you put it like that then I guess no it's not my fault., but even you have to admit it would have been better for you if you had not grabbed the cup with me!" Harry stated boldly.

Cedric Looked him dead in the eye " No it would not, as a matter of fact I have it on the best authority that if I hadn't gone all would have been lost. As it is everything hangs in the balance. If you do not believe me let me show you what would have happened if i would not have taken the cup with you. Follow me!"

Cedric turned on his heel and moved toward the center of the garden where Harry saw a clear pool of water.

"Whats this Cedric?" Harry asked

"Well Harry from what i gather most people have a the possibility of multiple fates. However every now and then throughout history fate lies so heavily on one person that they can have only one of two fates." Cedric looks at Harry in hopes he would understand he was somewhat dismayed that harry was more than a bit thick "Harry, you are one of those few! Behold what fate would have in store for the world had I not been with you"

Harry stared at the pool and he saw it begin to shimmer and he was drawn in.

He watched helplessly as he saw himself and Cedric race for the cup. He saw them stop and argue over the cup then saw Cedric back away the expression on his face clearly saying that Harry should take the cup. He watched as this version of himself was whisked away. The scene shifted to the graveyard in little hangleton. The ritual had begun he could not hear anything but he already knew what was going on.

Harry looked on as Voldemort overpowered his alternate self finally seeing the sickening green light emit from the his ultimate opponents wand. The scene shifted again to the pitch at Hogwarts seeing his own battered body appear. Ginny and Hermione clutching Ron in tears, and the rest of the weasel'ys were in no better shape. Dumbledore's eyes had lost their sparkle, Minerva was destroyed, and Snape looked both sad and scared.

The scene shifted again and what Harry saw made him sick Hermione crucified above the main gate to Hogwarts, Ron laying dead at Malfoy's feet and Ginny in rags chained to the wall the fire that normally filled her eyes was gone. It saddened and incensed harry

"This will not come to pass" Harry shouted, magic rolling off him in waves "By my magic I swear it. So it is spoken so mote it be."

"We know Harry." Said a voice behind him, the voice of his godfather "I will not ask you to look into the pool again on my account. I do not wish you to see what would have happened had i not been the one taken, and i ask that you trust me. My death was for the greater good, and that you feel no guilt for my foolishness. I did not take Bellatrix seriously enough and I paid the price for it."

Harry turned and said "I will try to take your advice Sirius, but lets face it technically I am not even alive right now so just let me enjoy my time with you, mum, dad, and Cedric."

Cedric Spoke again "I am glad to see that you have come to your sense. I have accomplished what i was supposed to do my young friend, and it is time fro me to go. Enjoy life to its fullest Harry Potter!."

Cedric turned and walked to the edge of the garden slowly fading from sight.

Sirius continued " Harry, I Like your parents love you and are very proud of you, but you must let go this guilt you carry around. It is not healthy do not mourn our deaths but celebrate our lives lord knows between your parents and I you will have enough money to never have to work for the next twenty life times."

Harry smiled " I would trade all the galleons in the world to have all of you back"

It as now Sirius' turn to smile " I know cub, it is hard that I have been taken from you when we had so little time. However the time that we did have I will always cherish, but my time is past. Your time is now I urge you live life to its fullest, Find a young lady to love and let her love you ..."

"What?" Harry exploded "You cannot possibly be serious. A relationship with me would be a death sentence Voldemort would stop at nothing to hurt them or kill them I could not ask for any girl to live with that over their head"

Sirius burst out laughing "Of course i am Sirius ... who else would i be" Harry frowned at the pun at first then began laughing uncontrollably "Harry just remember that sometimes it's not your decision to make and that you may meet the right girl at any time. At any rate my time is up, Remember cub i will be here for you always." With that Sirius faded from sight.

Harry sat down on the ground and began weeping " I will try Sirius, I swear it."

"He knows son, He knows" Harry looked up to see his father walking toward him.

"Dad are you sorry you and mum had me?" Harry asked the look on his face was easy for James to read.

James potter Scooped his son into a hug and Harry's last barrier broke as james whispered "not for all the galleons in this life or the next would I be sorry for having you as my son or the year that I had with you ."

Lily broke into the hug also saying "Never ever believe that we did not love you, we are most definitely not sorry for you being our son."

"Harry we have a few moments before you must make your choice so we have some things we want to discuss with you." James stated calmly "the first of which was that Albus did not follow our will and in this case if he did in all likelihood you would be dead as you were supposed to go with Frank and Alice Longbottom or Minerva."

Harry jumped with surprise "You mean i could have had a brother growing up?"

Lily spoke " Technically speaking Augusta Longbottom is your magical guardian, however with Vernon nearly killing you she will more than likely assert her guardianship as Dumbledore could not keep safe."

Harry snorted "Safe... thats a laugh, safe from whom Voldemort, sure he could not get me. But that didn't stop my own family from doing me in."

"Harry" James continued " You must choose soon as our time here must soon end." he saw the sad look in Harry's eyes "Son someday we will be together again, but today is not that day as much as you and i want it to be. Someone special is coming for you she will help you in ways we never could even if we were to be brought back to life."

"How?" Harry said then he held up his hands "I probably don't want to know"

James snickered "lets just say I have advantages you do not."

Harry began to laugh then he looked over his Fathers shoulder and saw his parents betrayer "Wormtail."

Lily and James spun and saw their one time friend "Peter" was all James could say before Peter broke down

"I am sorry, so very sorry Lucius had my parents killed and had taken my younger sister Lauren hostage he said if i spoke to anyone he would have her gutted like a fish and left where others could find her." Peter blubbered

Lily was the first to respond "At least now we know why." Lily looked at James.

"Peter i suppose we ought to thank you for helping us see our son even if only for a short time " James spoke softly as he walked to his old friend "But you need to make your peace with harry before you can move on."

Peter looked at harry with deeply haunted eyes "Harry, I do not ask your forgiveness but only your understanding. I may have said it was either me or your parents but in truth it was my baby sister lauren she was just about to go to hogwart's when my family was attacked my parents were killed and she was taken." He paused and shuddered "Six months after the attack i recieved an owl saying to meet at a dodgy pub in Knocturn alley when i arrived there. I was met by Severus, lucius,and Bella they also had my sister under a sensory deprivation charm so she could not feel anything "

Harry could see where this was going and as he thought about it what choices would he make for the sake of family. " Peter... wormtail, I absolve you of your debt to me. I dont rigthfully know if i could honestly choose any better."

Welcome home Peter" Lily said softly and gestured toward him with open arms.

Peter flew into her arms and wept.

Harry felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders "I feel suddenly lighter."

Suddenly the creatures of the garden went silent and the wind stilled and low hiss was heard "Ah Harry Potter, so good that I could find you, the pain you caused me was immense. Now i shall return the favor you have shown me"

Lily voice broke the silence " I think you are in for quite a surprise Tom Riddle, in this place you have no power"

"Ah lily potter how nice of you to join us, but i am afraid you are behind the times my dear your protections no longer cover the boy since i used his blood in my resurrection ceremony." Voldemort said rather smugly " and where i cannot harm you here, your precious little boy has no such protections."

"Harry we cannot help you here. I strongly urge you not to do this." James spoke softly

" Mum you and dad should take Peter and go this is likely not to be pretty" Harry spat out "I have chosen what is right rather than what is easy. Thank you for all your help, I love you all more than you know."

"I wouldn't go that far Harry" james said with a laugh "However i do know what you mean, When you awaken and are whole again go to our family vault we left something there for you."

Lily Looked her son in the eyes "He has chosen James and our time is up." she paused looking around for Voldemort. " We may not be able to fight you riddle but here we can even the playing field here, Aer Vultus Appareo."1.

"No" Voldemort screamed as his ethereal form became solid "What magic is this that can do this to me Lord Voldemort heir of Slytherin?"

Lily and James laughed "For such a remarkable wizard Tom Riddle, you are too quick to overlook that which does not grant power. It is sad really my son who is but a boy still has a better grasp of the nature of magic than you do. It is only a pity what he had to give up for his mastery." Lily spoke with hardness in her voice "in short for riddle this is magic of love, and a warning also your time is coming and this young man will be the one who gives you the justice you so richly deserve!"

Harry watched as his mother cast a spell which he had never heard of nor did he think Hermione had either. Then he heard her berate the greatest dark wizard in a thousand years "you go mom!" He murmured to himself. Harry then took a moment to look over his enemy less than a month had passed since this bastard had tried to possess him.

"Tom it has been so long what do you want this time? Was not my godfathers life enough? Perhaps you suffer from obsessive compulsive disorder" Harry said in a low dangerous voice "Do you really want to know the prophecy?"

Voldemort's eyes blazed red "Yes Potter do tell, Oh wait you cannot, you broke the sphere. However that matters not. What matters is why i am here with you, i do not understand it one moment i was fine the next i am here. Where ever here is."

"Well Idiot technically you could say we are dead or as close to dead as we can come without passing over." Harry laughed "Or as my parents told me we are in between moments. Apparently i have a decision to make and obviously it affects you too if you are here."

"Well potter if you are almost dead perhaps i should help you a long" Voldemort sneered "Avada Kadavra" Green light leaping from the tip of his wand .

Harry did not even bother to dodge he merely held his hand up and the spell stopped before it hit him. "Thats something you don't see every day" as the spell dispersed "Care to try again?"

If Voldemort was surprised he didn't show it he wordlessly cast a legillimens on Harry.

Suddenly Harry's head felt like it was splitting open. He could see his most recent memories replaying only in reverse his discussion with the various dead people, the last moment of conscious thought before blacking out, the beating his uncle gave him, Voldemort seemed to linger over this memory as if gloating about Harry's pain.

"Potter you are weak, so weak a muggle beat you no wonder you are dying and to think people think you can stop me." Riddle said the amusement clear in his voice " No matter though your suffering is only beginning Crucio"

Harry waited for the spell to impact only to hear a grunt as Peter jumped in front of harry "I gave my oath over fifteen years ago, I have constantly broke it and for that i am sorry Harry." was all that Peter could get out before his ethereal body exploded.

Harry sat awestruck for a moment and then Voldemort cursed him. "Crucio"

The spell struck Harry and it felt worse than he remembered it. Yet in spite of the pain Harry regained his feet and began walking toward His enemy and in a voice the likes of which has never been heard Harry spoke "You are going to pay for all your crimes, starting now!" With that he threw a punch with everything he had left. The blow was not much by muggle standards, but for someone who had not been struck physically in so long it surprised the elder sorcerer so much that his cspell faltered as he stumbled back grunting.

"How muggle of you Potter" Voldemort paused looking at Harry "Animus Efflectum!" the dun colored beam leaped from the wand with a force that surprised even its caster. Harry held up his hands in order to try to stop it which didn't work the spell slammed into his abdomen the pain was not even physical it transcended the mortal plane as harry s magical core started to buck under the pain as he felt his life force begin to flow out toward Voldemort's outstretched hand as his world started to dim There was bright flash of light and between Harry and Voldemort stood a creature of unearthly beauty.

Harry thought she might be an angel and he said as he fell unconscious "I choose life"

"You may not have him" The angel said "Begone" there was a rushing of sound

"No" Voldemort screamed as he was cast out

The angel turned seeing her beloved, her hero laying unconscious she rushed to him cradling his head in her lap she crooned very softly "Harry Come back to me" Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Where are we" He said "and, who are you? Not that i mind being saved by an angel but i can at least thank you properly for saving me."

Gabrielle smiled "Harry do i not look a little familiar? Non?" harry shook his head and Gabrielle's smile faltered "oh, i thought perhaps you might have recognized someone you once saved but i see the changes wrought by this nights events have changed me to much. Harry Potter, my name is Gabrielle Delacour you might remember me as the young woman you rescued from the bottom of the lake."

Harry did the only thing he could do at that point ... he fainted.

"Rest my beloved we will talk when you waken" Gabrielle murmured and she too fell asleep exhausted.


	4. Convergences: Privet Drive

Chapter three

Chapter three

Convergences: Privet Drive

AN: All three chapters of convergences occur within the same hour that the chapters one and two

Alastor Moody was not a subtle man well not subtle when someone he respected was dying. "Reducto" He said and the door to Number four blew apart in a mass of splinters as he entered he heard the whoosh of a port key depositing a very aggravated Albus Dumbledore. "So good of you to join us Albus, but I think its a wee bit late for your show of concern." As Moody turned and entered the house.

Tonks looked at Dumbledore with contempt in her eyes "This could have been avoided. No protection is worth Harry's life, you had better hope Remus doesn't do anything rash to you."

Dumbledore paled at the thought of an angry Remus Lupin, and then he thought 'It cant get any worse I don't suppose.' As he entered the house he heard the pop of apparition behind him he turned and saw that it was his deputy and his potion master.

"Ah Severus, what brings you to me this fine evening?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes " Good to see you too Minerva."

"Albus, I told you they were the worst sort of muggles imaginable!" Minerva stated her irritation at Harry's treatment becoming more evident "You had better hope Harry lives through this."

Severus Snape coughed "Headmaster, as you know I was in the dark lords presence this evening giving my weekly report." 'Thats not all I was giving but the old fool knows that.' Snape thought to himself "When the dark lord fell writhing in pain and passing out, asking about potter as if he had something to do with this. However this occurred after the dark lord killed lucius."

"Alas Severus, It has come to pass that Vernon Dursley has finally did what I thought was impossible. He made Mr. Potter painfully aware of how unloved he really was." Dumbledore looked at Snape before continuing. "As a result it caused the wards to fall and here we are now let us see what we can find out. Ah Nymphadora, could you please relate to us the events of this evening." With that he started into the house.

Tonks looked at the old man like he had grown an extra head and then looked at Minerva with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Albus as near as I can tell Vernon Dursley tried to kill, no scratch that Albus, he succeeded in killing Harry. He was grieving Albus, and his nightmares interrupted their sleep pretty much every night since he returned here. Not that you would know, or care about that." Tonks Spat out. "He should have had professional help these last two years, instead you put him out of sight out of mind."

Snape looked at her an said with a sneer " Most likely the brat said or did something else to provoke the man. Clearly you are buying to much into the boys fame and it is clouding your judgment Nymphadora!"

"The name is Tonks if you can not remember that Snivellus I may forget your purpose and send you on a one way trip to Azkaban." Tonks fingered her wand meaningfully as she looked at the now gaping professor.

Moody piped in "Snape shut your gob, I was watching the house as I came before my shift, the boy was in his room sobbing having woke up from what is probably the worst nightmare anyone could have. Dursley burst into his room and began beating him. Potter never had a chance to get his wand out the whole altercation took about 45 seconds from start to the wards energy crashing back into Potter causing him who knows how much pain."

Snape looked at Moody weighing his words "You have proof of this?"

"Yes, you want to have a look at the memory?" Moody asked

Severus Snape was a man who could honestly say he was not often surprised however tonight he seemed to be hip deep in surprises but none more than Moody offering up a memory. This, Snape could not pass up a chance to see the boy who lived get his just rewards "Yes Moody I would very much like to see that." His eyes a light with glee

Alastor Moody smiled and thought Snape is going to get the surprise of a lifetime "Give me mo'" Moody said as he pulled out his trunk from his coat pocket and set it on the ground pointing his wand at it and said "Engorgio" and his trunk swelled to normal size. Moody then proceeded to open his 7 chamber chest to the third chamber where he retrieved his pensieve closed his chest and set his pensieve on the chest put his wand tip next to his head and muttered "Memoria" and pulled the silver strand from his temple and guided it to the bowl.

Snape sneered at moody before putting a finger into the pensieve and was immediately drawn into the memory. Ignoring the memory of tonks, Snape turned his attention to the house and shuddered at the fact that Moody could see into the building. What he saw chilled him; Harry tossing and turning clutching at his arm as if maybe it were broken he could make out the tell tale signs of bruising and abuse. 'No it can't be abuse, the little prince that he is must have gotten into a fight with one of the neighborhood children.'

He then watched dispassionately as Harry sat bolt upright screaming. Then he heard the slamming of a door as Vernon Dursley stalked into the room turning purple with rage. 'Go for your wand boy! ' Snape thought to himself and flinched when the first blow landed and then the subsequent blows, and finally watching with morbid curiosity as the elder Dursley was hurled into a wall by an energy the came out of Harry's body going to the ward line and then sucking back in all the ambient energy from the wards back into the boys abused and malnourished body.

Albus Dumbledore thought that in his 165 years he had seen everything until now. He was chagrined to find he had never thought this would be the likely outcome of having harry live with his family. Only to see it in full color and three dimensions, only now did he finally realize that there was a difference to being alive and and living. Now because of his own hubris the boy he loved as a grandson was now on the edge of death, and there was little he could do to help.

The two exited the pensieve with Albus in tears, and Severus in quiet contemplation'

"The boy didn't go for his wand Albus, he had legal justification for defending himself why did he not go for his wand." Severus choked out "That whole seen was like a nightmare from my childhood."

"Severus, in all my years I have never encountered people of this nature." Albus began "Not even when I gave Tom Riddle his letter in the orphanage, Not even then was he treated this harshly. If Harry should pull through I am afraid he will never trust an adult ever again."

"I should wonder why not" Minerva grated out "Albus you have not done right by Harry at all. I told you leaving him here was a bad idea. And you should have listened to me!"

Albus looked ashamed "Yes Minerva you are quite right."

"You better believe I am right, and as such when all is said and done Harry will be coming back to my manor for recuperation. As according Lily and James will I am the only suitable guardian of record left alive. I will not have you interfering again Albus do you understand if necessary i will leave my position."

Tonks watched as both the headmaster and the greasy git of a professor exit the pensieve, and she looked at moody and said "I think now is a good time for me to check in on Harry."

"Tonks make sure to take Vernon Dursley into custody for attempted murder of a minor wizard." Moody said as he continued to stomp around the yard keeping a watch he then looked up at the sky seeing the full moon cursed the fact that Lupin could not be here.

Tonks stormed up the stairs her wand at the ready. As she crested the stairs she could see Vernon Dursley; his legs in the hallway his torso through the wall unconscious but breathing steadily Tonks looked around the corner to see Petunia Dursley clutching Harry, and sobbing uncontrollably.

Petunia as absolutely aghast she had never seen anyone in so much pain before. She could only begin to guess at the level of suffering her nephew was enduring as he thrashed she noticed he was whimpering begging for forgiveness to someone who he thought he had harmed. She slowly moved toward him she reached her hand out and brushed his hair out of his eyes; the eyes of her sister really.

As she touch his hair Harry moved into the touch as his thrashing subsided.

"Dear lord, What have I done? You did everything we ever demanded of you. I am so sorry Harry" She sobbed and hugged the boy who was the only thing left from a lifetime ago, her beloved younger sister. She did not notice the glow that was pulsing from his body with every beat of his heart it became brighter and brighter until there was another surge of power rippling outward.

"Mummy whats happening?" She heard her son say.

"I don't know Dudley, but hopefully it is something good. God knows harry needs it now more than ever."

"But mummy he is a freak, why should we care about him?" Dudley whined.

For years Petunia Dursley nee Evans had thought exactly that her sister and her friends where an abomination, abnormal and freakish. What had changed that she would think otherwise. "Dudley, I love you and your father, but I swear if I ever hear you utter those words again or raise a hand against your cousin ever again you will not have a home to live in any more. "She paused for a moment. "There are things that have happened in Harry's life that you and your uncle do not know about; nor would it appear that you would even care."

"Like what mum?" Dudley snorted "His life has been perfect food on the table, roof over his freakish head, he should be glad to have those things. If dad heard you talking like this he would not be amused."

Petunia looked at her son and did something she had never done before, slapped him across the face.

"He is your cousin, It is not his fault he is here it is the fault of a raving lunatic who killed his parents both sets of his grand parents, and now has taken his godfather too. For your information his life has been far from perfect and we have been the cause of it now shut up and go to your room you are grounded until I say otherwise."

Dudley Dursley was surprised when his mother hit him. Mainly because she never punished him ever and more often than not he was the one causing trouble and blaming harry for it. But now here father was unconscious from something his freaky cousin had done and his mother was fawning over his cousin worried more about his condition than his fathers.

"Mum I don't know what spell that freak" Dudley pointed at Harry. "cast on you, But I am going to make sure he never hurts my family again." Dudley said menacingly as he moved toward Harry with an evil gleam in his eye; as he moved toward harry he pulled a butterfly knife out his back pocket and began to enter the room.

"Dudley! Put that thing away you will not harm your cousin, your father already saw to that." Petunia spat out waspishly stepping in front of Dudley. "Go to your room! Now!"

If Dudley heard her it didn't show as he shoved his mother to the side, reversing his grip on the knife he stalked toward his unconscious cousin "Don't Fret mum soon we will be rid of the freak forever" he said in a very calm voice as he raised the knife to strike at Harry's unprotected throat.

Even as Petunia started to move toward her son a crisp voice called out "Expelliarmus" and a blur of red sped past Petunia's left arm and slammed into Dudley sending his knife into the outstretched hand of Tonks. All the while sending Dudley head first into a wall opposite his father "Incarcerous. Dudley Dursley you are under arrest for the attempted murder of an underage wizard, You have the right be silent and I suggest you use that right, Furthermore you have the right to adequate counsel which I suggest strongly that you seek."

Dudley looked up to see the face of Tonks livid with anger "Why should anyone care about the freak its not as if he would be missed"

Tonks looked at the younger Dursley in disbelief "How can you be family to someone as kind and as noble as Harry is beyond me. Before I wash my hands of you Mr. Dursley I will tell you why your cousin is special and why he will be missed." Tonks practically screamed at him " All that stands between our freedom and the darkness that wishes to enslave us is him." She pointed at Harry's unconscious form " He walks where no one else dares tread, he holds the bridge and allows no foe to pass. He holds back the darkness. How he can do it considering the total lack of support you people have given him is beyond me."

Petunia stood gaping at the way the young woman went off on her son and for a moment she was furious, but then she recalled what her sister had told her and let a cooler head prevail when tonks spoke again

"Less than a week ago Harry and five of his schoolmates where tricked into a trap by You-know...Voldemort" She said with a shiver "The man who killed James, Lily and both sets of Harry's grandparents. Harry and his friends fought a running battle against twelve wizards who were not only twice their age or more, but better trained than some aurors." Tonks calmed down some "However they were slowly cornered in a room inside the ministry that was once used for executing criminals. That was where we, The order of the Phoenix found them. In the battle that ensued Harry watched as Bellatrix Lastrange; My aunt, killed Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather."

"Sirius is dead!" Petunia whispered. 'Everything is becoming clear now.'

"Yes Mrs. Dursley" A wizened voice spoke from behind her "And it is my fault that he died and that Harry had to be there to witness it."

Petunia turned "What do you mean it was your fault!" she said with a remarkable level of equanimity "I was lead to believe by your ministry that he and some of his ..." She bit off the word she was going to use next "That some of his friends went with him to the ministry."

Dumbledore's head snapped up and his eyes blazed "How did you find that out Mrs. Dursley. By wizengamot order no news of this was to be leaked to any source in order to protect the children from reprisal." he waited a moment for an answer and began to move toward petunia. "Petunia tell me."

"It was a scant few hours before Harry returned home from school. The notice arrived by certified mail." Petunia eyed the old man "Don't tell me you don't know about it was one of Lily's freak friends from school, Peter Pettigrew. Introduced himself as an emissary from you."

Tonks attention was jarred by this revelation "Blood protections you said, he would be safest here you said." Panting in anger she kept on going in full voice "Is the greater good actually worth it now Albus." tears were streaming down her face "Because from where I stand the price has become unacceptable."

"Be that as it may Nymphadora. We must get a look at the letter, Petunia could you fetch it please." Dumbledore asked looking his age more and more as the discussion continued." It would appear that the person responsible for your Sister and brother-in-law's death was able to circumvent or security though I do not know how... yet."

"be that as it may Headmaster Dumbledore you are taking the blame for something clearly the boy has brought on himself." Petunia said without a trace of self consciousness.

"Well Mrs. Dursley, you may think what you like." Dumbledore whispered softly "But if you believe that you are bigger idiot than I ever could have imagined. Go get the letter."

Petunia disappeared down the stairs knowing a dismissal when she heard it 'Lily why did you have to die and leave me alone with the constant reminder.'

As petunia left the aged sorcerer turned to Tonks and said "I don't know what to do anymore Ms Tonks. No matter what decision I make someone seems to get hurt. Perhaps my time has passed."

A pregnant silence enveloped the room as they both turned and looked in on Harry his aura visibly flickering to life began to pulsate as if it had a life of its own. A look of intense concentration seemed to etch itself across Harry's face. Shortly thereafter bruises began appearing on various parts of Harry's body, and his scar began to glow a sickly green as it began to bleed.

"What's happening Albus." Tonks asked the fear that more harm was coming to her almost little brother evident in her voice.

"It is my belief that Voldemort is using Harry's scar to try to hurt Harry." The wizened sorcerer stated. "However I believe he will find harry a very tough opponent."

As his aura brightened to an almost incandescent crescendo of light both adults were forced to turn away fro fear of blindness. They both heard a crack that reminded them both of apparition and the light flashed out of existence leaving the room darkened as they turned to see a silvery haired young woman cradling Harry in her lap with tears running down her cheeks.

Dumbledore did a double take "Excuse Ms..." He started.

"Delacour, Headmaster Dumbledore, Gabrielle Delacour" She responded understanding his confusion.

"Ms Delacour not to put a fine point to this, but how did you get here;and more importantly why are you here." Dumbledore asked trying to wrap his head around the events that were unfolding. 'This cannot be Gabrielle Delacour.' "I am sorry to be so direct but when last I saw you you were younger, much younger."

Gabrielle looked thoughtful for a moment. "Earlier this evening I was at home, I was having a dream about Harry and I on a picnic. Halfway through the dream it changed into a nightmare, and Harry was writhing in pain on the ground and the next thing I knew. I was writhing in pain in bed and, I lost consciousness." She paused. "After a bit I awoke in this beautiful garden and Harry was talking with three men and a lady, I recognized one as Cedric Diggory, and one was obviously his father, and the lady was likely his mother. The other man was a long haired man who went from being a dog to being a man."

"Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather..." Dumbledore said softly. "recently deceased Godfather."

"At any rate I watched them talk for a bit and then Voldemort came for Harry, and his parents were able to solidify his soul in that place so that he was a little weaker, and Harry would have a chance of either escaping, or beating him." Gabrielle continued while stroking Harry's face as he now slept fitfully. "Harry fought bravely, but hewas not in any condition to win so I helped him by banishing Voldemort"

For a man who is rarely surprised Albus Dumbledore was surely getting his fill of them this evening before he could ask his next question Tonks moved in and asked. "Just what are your intentions for Harry." She said her lips were tight and a little bit of frustration hinting through her voice. " He has enough on his plate without women trying to ruin him to."

"My intent is to simply love him Ms..." Gabrielle asked

"Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks... Harry has had a hard life if anyone needs love it is him but if you hurt him or play with his heart after he gives it to you ... if he gives it to you. Your suffering will be legendary even in hell!"

Gabrielle looked as if measuring tonks up and then she nodded her head in affirmation. "As for how I am the age I am, I have no idea I know that some veela undergo a metamorphasis of sorts where they age over night from child to adult but, there has been no account of it happening to one who is 11 years old." Dumbledore nodded and then Gabrielle asked. "Headmaster Dumbledore, Could you contact my parents and sister they must be horribly worried about me."

"Yes Ms. Delacour, I will take care of that in a few moments I am just waiting for ..." he began as he turned and saw Petunia coming with an envelope in hand.

"Here is the blasted envelope!" Petunia said taking her place by Harry's side.

"Revealo" Dumbledore stated solemnly as he watched what was revealed his heart sank. The letter was layered with dark compulsion curses all aimed at Vernon Dursley. "Petunia, I am afraid that this parchment was spelled to compel Vernon to cause great harm or even perhaps kill Harry. Yet it did not function immediatly like the spell should have done. Either the blood wards or some outside force must have muted the effect of the parchment"

"Why?" Gabrielle asked in a small voice.

"That my dear..." Dumbledore said tears falling on his cheeks "Is a complicated tale, one which will have to wait fro another time. I will have a message sent to your parents quickly."

Albus Dumbledore walked from the room and down the stairs until he was in the living room, and he walked to the cupboard door and opened it 'I sentenced you to many years of darkness. Harry I hope you can forgive me...'

"Sir" Tonks asked expectantly. "Are you sure it safe to leave her up there with Harry. We don't know if she really is Jean Sebastian's Delacour's daughter."

"I am afraid Tonks that I am the last person you should be asking what is best for young harry at this juncture in time." Speaking barely above a whisper now he continued "This is where they kept him for ten years, Harry thought I might not have known , but he was wrong I knew, and I did NOTHING about it ." He spoke this last part a yell that shook the house as the old sorcerers aura flared. "Now a boy who is as good as my grandson lies between life and death and I put him their through my own actions."

"Albus" He heard from behind him as he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned his head to sea his deputy Minerva Mcgonaggal. "This does nothing to help him now, what can we do to help Harry now?"

"For now we re-ward the house, the blood protections have failed but I feel something much different in its place I will have to research this." The old an looked thoughtful. " Auror Tonks I would like to press charges against Vernon and Dudley Dursley, and hold Petunia as a material witness. Here is the warrant take them to St. Mungos prison ward.

To say tonks was astonished was an understatement, as she thought to herself 'Its about time.' "Yes sir." was all she said.

Upstairs the two Dursley men, oblivious to what was about the to occur, shifted uneasily in their unconscious states. If anyone were to look they would see that they were dreaming, but Petunia was busy helping Gabrielle get Harry into bed to care about her son or husband.


	5. Convergences: Heart to Heart

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Convergences: Heart to Heart

Harry looked down on his body from above 'why can I not be normal' He saw Moody, Tonks, McGonagall and the Headmaster he saw they were conversing but could not hear what they were saying. He Also saw his aunt was conversing with a young woman who was ethereally beautiful.

'Must be a new person with the order, though she looks closer to my own age.'

He watched for a time before noticing both his uncle and cousin were also unconscious and thought 'Boy am I in for it now! Probably going to have my wand snapped, assuming i survive' then he turned his eyes back to the young woman who had fallen asleep in a chair next him 'it seems i should know her'

"Yes you should" He heard with a chuckle off to his left he turned his head and saw an old man with a long gray beard and very old wise eyes. The old man glowed with power greater than the headmaster or voldemort. For a moment harry was afraid. The stranger seemed to notice this and said, "Its okay i am not hear to harm you. I am hear to help you back into your body and to pass on a tidbit or three of knowledge. My name is Myrrdin Emyriss although you probably know me as Merlin."

"I must be going insane or perhaps i really am dead " harry mumbled to himself 'Yeah thats it i am dead' he thought to himself. Merlin looked amused.

"I know its hard to believe but i assure you I am merlin, the last of the ancients. I No longer dwell on this plane though so i hardly think calling myself alive by your standards is accurate."

Harry looked at the man like he had grown to heads before asking "Sir, its not that i do not want to believe you but other than the fact that we are both floating above my body in my room, what proof do you have that you are who you say you are."

Merlin regarded the young man very closely for a moment before holding out his his hand and and a staff appeared. "does this help you any"

Harry gaped "Thats Merlin's staff" then he frowned "How do I know that is the real thing?"

"Well you don't, like magic its something you will have to take on faith" Merlin stated with big grin on his face "As for why i am here now is because you have a choice to make young man."

"I already chose, I chose to live! Is that not enough" Harry exclaimed with a huff then realizing what the old man was doing "Hey, no changing the subject!"

Merlin looked at him calmly before continuing "I know you chose to live, I was watching when you did. Now you face another choice a choice between true love and ultimate power. However there are consequences to your choices."

"What are the consequences" Harry asked "I need to know if i am to make an informed decision"

"The consequences are thus. If you choose true love you will face Voldemort eventually but there will great suffering and you may not win and even if you do you will grow old and die" Merlin paused

Harry looked apprehensive "and if i choose ultimate power?"

"you can destroy Voldemort ,but the world will forget you ever existed at all" merlin spoke just a barely above a whisper " oh they will know your name but it will be as if you were a legend and Voldemort just a bad dream."

Harry looked at his bed with the beautiful creature now laying beside him weeping "All my life, i have been alone since my parents died. Sure i had friends and eventually i found Remus and Sirius; i guess they love me but is it because of whose son i am or is it for me." He paused for a moment before saying "That young lady there whose name escapes me right now loves me i can tell from how she is reacting to my condition . Just this one time in my life i want what is best for me. Call me crazy but i want true love. To me there is no power greater and if you ask me for proof i ask only that you consider my parents love for me!"

Merlin smiled and his staff began to pulsate the coruscating light growing brighter until there was a flash of blinding light and when harry could see again the staff was resting next to his bed and merlin was gone but his chuckling could still be heard "So mote it be young Harry!"

Harry noticed after the flash he could hear things in the room.

Vernon Dursley slowly opened his eyes saw the destruction that had been wrought in his home and the flames of anger began to build in his mind and he began to get up grunting as he did and he spoke "Where is the Brat he must be punished for this" he turned around and saw his handy work lying on the bed barely breathing and he paused 'granted i do not like my nephew but what have i done here'

"Vernon" Petunia started "you have done enough and now law enforcement is involved"

Tonks came back into the room followed by Moody,McGonagall and Dumbledore. All four had their wands trained on his uncle 'this should be interesting'

Tonks looked at Vernon as if he were the lowest life form on the planet "Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest you have the right to remain silent. You also have the right to council do you understand these rights."

Vernon laughed "You have no jurisdiction here freak, What are you going to do wave your wand at me"

'bad move uncle.' harry snickered to himself

then Vernon Dursley did something no one thought he would do he crossed the distance of the room and snatched up Gabrielle into a choke hold.

Gabrielle was exhausted. The headmaster had noticed this and conjured a very comfortable fluffy armchair for her to rest in and their she had fallen asleep she didnt know how long she slept but she awoke in pain not being able to breathe.

"One more move and I break her neck" Vernon Spat out

Severus Snape chose that moment to make himself known "you bleeeding asshole if you harm a hair on her head there will be no where in the world you can hide ...not that there is now mind you."

McGonagall and Dumbledore were floored by the depths to which Vernon Dursley had sunk. Tonks and Moody had no clean shot with petunia and harry being in the room as well as Gabrielle.

Harry looked at his body and and began concentrating He could feel himself literally falling into his body. Harry thought to himself 'Man there is no way i can help that young woman with as weak as i am likely to be when i wake. Unless i can heal myself' and was amazed to see that his body was healing itself. As he swam into consciousness and found himself opening his eyes it was apparent that no one not even the headmaster noticed. And though he felt weak he rolled out of bed using the staff that appeared in his hand to support his weight.

Dumbledore was surprised when Harry rolled from his bed where he had been unconscious just moments before. A staff appeared in harry's hands 'I wonder where Harry got the staff from.' albus pondered for a moment he noted Harry's face and the thunderstorm that crossed it 'the boy is definitely not happy i fear i am going to intervene to keep Vernon Dursley alive' When harry spoke Albus began to fear the worst.

"Uncle Vernon, is it not enough that you have ruined my life but now you have to hurt someone who is completely innocent of anything other than being a decent human being" harry ground out "What did she do to you uncle?" She has not performed any freakishness under your roof she was sitting in a chair next to my bed holding my hand. I know because i could see and hear everything."

Vernon began backing away from harry toward a blank wall "Now see hear you little ingrate"

Harry laughed a dry laugh "Tell me uncle, tell me what i should be grateful for, The broken wrist and four days locked in the cupboard at age 6, or perhaps the lies you spoke about my parents, pehaps its the Dudley's castoffs, or maybe just maybe i should be gratful that you are always reminding me of how much you really love me by trying to kill me."

As he spoke his eyes began to glow with a righteous fire that put everyone in the room on edge and yet he ranted on.

'I really need to put a stop to this before he blows up the house' Dumbledore said to himself beginning to get worried at the amount of raw power harry was emenating.

"Not two weeks ago i lost my godfather because i did something monumentally stupid Voldemort tricked me into leaving myself vulnerable and as a result myself and 5 other people in my school went to 'rescue' someone i thought was in danger but he ended up rescuing me and paid for it with his life" harry yelled " So suffice it to say I am in no mood to deal with your petty insecurities, I have one of the most powerful wizards the first dark lord to ever return himself from the dead trying to kill me and the only thing keeping him from getting me and by extension you are the blood wards invoked by my mothers sacrifice.!"

"Potter" McGonagall started. But Dumbledore stopped her

"Harry, the blood wards have fallen" he seemed uncomfortable "You were dead Harry"

"Yes, Everything that happened with you tonight" Snapes oily voice filled the room "Affected the Dark lord very negatively"

Harry looked amused "Better him than me. Now uncle Vernon I am going to tell you exactly what you are going to do and if you do not do it i am going to turn you inside out and use your intestines to decorate the yard" Everyone looked shocked but harry winked at the headmaster.

It was then Albus Knew he had nothing to be worried about 'as long as we can get the young woman away from vernon'

Not to be cowed the elder Dursley spoke condescendingly "But you will be thrown into jail and your wand will be snapped!"

"well you see now this is obviously not a wand i have in my hand" Harry said in a voice laced with power " Now, You will let the young lady go" Shadows began to dance around the room adding an air of menace into the normally strained atmosphere.

Vernon Dursley was unaccustomed to being afraid but for once in his life he fear as he saw the young boy ...no he corrected himself the young man before him his aura becoming visible to the naked eye.

His grip on Gabrielle loosened and she bolted into Harry's outstretched arms where she broke down crying.

"Uncle Vernon, I would say its been a pleasure living with you but since you never wanted me nor loved me. I leave you this gift ... Memoria Transfero" he gave vernon every memory of every slight or abuse done to him during his time "that is payment in kind for your hospitality."

Vernon broke down under the onslaught of the memories and feeling Harry had given him

In short order Vernon Dursley was stupefied and incarcerated along with his son.

Harry held her there for a few moments before softly asking "Miss forgive me for being dense but i don't know your name"

Gabrielle smiled and said just as softly "Gabrielle Delacour, you saved me a a little over one and a half years ago, Earlier this night i was in bed dreaming of you. We were on a picnic together when suddenly i felt pain beyond imagining and suddenly i was in this pristine garden watching you fall to darkness that lived in your scar. I would not allow someone i have come to love fall when there was something i could do to help. So i banished the darkness to save you Harry"

Harry was amazed as she seemed to not have to breath when speaking and he found himself getting lost in her eyes and the shimmer of hair. He felt complete holding her there as if on a cosmic level it were the most right thing in the world. "I don't understand any of this. How did you get here? How long was I out? Are we safe here headmaster? And last but not least when you could have any man in the world Gabrielle why would you want me.

Everyone looked at Harry before Petunia spoke "I guess we reap what we sow. Perhaps I should begin. Earlier tonight before this unfortunate incedent occurred i was having a dream which was interrupted by my baby sister."

Harry was gob smacked "My mum?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes Harry." she reassured him "Needless to say Lily was none to happy about the turn of events in your life and warned me that your life was in danger and told me to try to stop Vernon from killing you." She started sobbing "I am so sorry harry we failed you on a very basic level."

Gabrielle picked up the story then "after ridding you of the darkness in your scar ...which by the way is gone down considerably as you may have noticed. I Lady i can only assume was your mother stopped me for a moment and bade me to give you a message she said dark times are coming and to hold on to those you love for they will light your life in its darkest hour" she paused for a moment "then i felt the need to be near you so here I went.

The headmaster spoke " you have been unconscious for about 35 minutes my dear boy and for how safe it is here. The blood wards have fallen our only saving point is whatever happened tonight also hurt Voldemort immensely" then Dumbledore just stopped and sighed "we should probably move you just to be sure"

"the burrow" Harry asked and dumbledore shook his head signifying a no.Harry's eyes lit up "Hogwarts?" when the answer came up no harry dropped his head and said in dead voice "grimmauld place"

Dumbledore sighed again "it would be for the best"

Suddenly Harry's eyes blazed "The best for whom, sir because it sure as hell is not whats best for me nothing in the last 15 years has been whats best for me. But what was easiest for you."

the headmaster was taken back a little by the vehemence in the boys voice, McGonagall looked like she was going to take points and Snape was hiding a snicker. Gabrielle reached out and touched his cheek breaking his speech off in mid rant as he lost himself in her eyes. She said "it is okay Harry wherever you go so do i. Besides i have yet to give you the answer to your last question."

McGonagall took that moment to say in a clear voice "Albus you will not take him back to that hell hole I let you put him here once and look where it lead us now this time you will listen to me do you understand. Tomorrow you will set up a meeting with Augusta Longbottom."

Albus Dumbledore knew when he was beat, He knew Harry was a stones throw from breaking and he also know the majority of it could have been avoided if he had just answered the question 5 years ago.

"as you wish Minerva but you are also responsible for miss Delacour" Minerva nodded "Miss Delacour we do have a slight problem physically and emotionally you have grown in the course of a night to be almost 16 years old. However we all know you are actually much younger than that and as such it presents us with a unique problem which we will have to discuss at a later date."

Gabrielle looked at the older man and simply nodded more worried about what her father and mother were going to say.

Severus Snape had been watching the by play with morbid fascination and he began to examine the boy he had hated fro the last five years for no other reason than he was james potters son ' he is so gaunt and so much shorter than either of his parents' he could see the bruises, the strangulation marks.

He turned to Minerva and spoke just barely above a whisper "Minnie lets get them to Hogwarts tonight he needs to be in the hospital wing. There is extensive damage and he is only standing as a matter of sheer will power and anger.

Harry and Gabrielle were totally oblivious to all that surrounded them. Harry broke from the reverie and asked "why me Gabrielle, You are stunningly beautiful, obviously smart if you were able to rid my scar of its curse. Why me, everyone who gets close to me dies why would you want me i am not worth your life" he began to sob

Dumbledore,McGonagall, and Snape all look outraged. Petunia looked ashamed of herself. Gabrielle held Harry closely "You are worth it to me. Sometimes even a saviour needs saving even if it is only from himself. Let me save you Harry., it is okay to need, to want Please don't push me away" hot tears washed down her cheeks. Both clung to one another as if they were the others life preserver.

Harry's adrenaline rush ebbed away and he began to sag into Gabrielle losing consciousness. She held him as if she were afraid to drop him. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I wish to enroll at Hogwarts this coming term but i foresee several problems with this."

Snape Snorted "the least of which is that you have veela blood in you."

Gabrielle looked at him for a moment "That won't be a problem sir, The problem will be convincing my Mother and Father, they will still consider me an eleven year old girl and they will try to take me from harry and i cannot allow that to happen i have seen what could possibly come to pass if i am not here for him."

Dumbledore looked skeptical "Is that not just a tab bit conceited Ms Delacour?"

"Would you like proof Sir?" she asked.

"I am afraid I must have it if i am going to help you deal with your parents" the headmaster said with some resignation "But for now we must go to hogwarts where both you and Mr. Potter will take up residence in the infirmary. Severus if you would Side-along Ms. Delacour, I will." he then caught Minerva glaring at him " I will take petunia to a secure location and Minerva can take Harry."

"Come Petunia I will take you to your parents home" the old man said

Petunia looked shocked "I thought it was destroyed when Mum and dad were killed, How ?"

Dumbledore smiled "Why magic, Petunia, with magic all things are possible" with a pop they were gone.

Severus looked at Minerva " You know I must say i am very impressed by your student Minerva he conjured a staff to lean on without a wand, and it is covered in intricate runes " He dropped off as he examined the staff in the boys hand in awe. "Minnie this is no ordinary staff."

Minerva looked at the younger professor "What do you mean Severus"

"What he means Professor is that I made a choice between true love and ultimate power and i chose true love, Bloody merlin and his choices" harry said looking blearily at his head of house before his head drooped back onto Gabrielle's shoulder.

Minerva took another look at the staff in the boys hand and sat down on his bed "Merciful Circe Severus" She gulped "The boy has the staff of Merlin. How, when...i do not understand"

"Perhaps Mr. Potter will tell us more when he is not exhausted." Snape commented "However i am surprised Albus did not notice the staff. Ah well this should be a very interesting year to say the least"


	6. Convergences: Reactions

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Convergences: Reactions

The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole.

The Burrow

Molly Weasely was at loss her children, Ron, Ginny, and though they were not hers through birth Hermione and Harry were all hurting some from physical wounds others from somethings far deeper.

'How can i help them when i can barely let myself get over the loss of Gideon and Fabian'. She climbed out of bed, and just as she was almost out of reach Arthur grabbed her

"Molly you are losing sleep will not help the children anymore then it will help you. Sirius was a good man, and he would want us to be strong for the children, and he would also say that there comes a time where we can also not shield them from the truth" Arthur paused "this is not our war to win as much as we want it to be the torch has passed and all we can do now is try to guide them as we can no longer protect them"

A sob escaped Molly and she collapsed back into bed "Why does it have to be them? Why Arthur?"

Arthur looked thoughtfully for a moment " Molly dearest would you, could you trust anyone else to do what must be done?"

.

Molly looked at her husband considering the question he had just asked. Thinking carefully she said. "Well, Dumbledore and the order of course..." Before trailing off into silence.

"Molly you know the order is not a fighting unit, we are more in the nature of information gathering. I mean yes Albus did fight in the last great war, but have you stopped and really looked at him lately?"

Molly shook her head. "He is getting old Molly, and unless I miss my guess he's grooming our young Harry there to be the next leader of the order."

"He is to young Arthur he is just a boy. He should be be playing Quidditch and trying to figure out how to chat up our Ginny." Molly said with an almost maniacal gleam in her eyes. "He should not be having to shoulder the responsibility of dealing with that Monster."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mollywobbles, I am sure Harry knows Ginny exists and all, but I am fairly certain he considers her to be the little sister he wishes he could have had." Arthur stopped to observe his wife fro a moment noticing the angry look in her eyes he continued. "You cannot make his choices for him, and if you try to convince Ginny to use a a love potion or something else as daft there you will only be hurting Harry. I know you Molly, and I know you love him like your own but if it is to happen it must happen on its own."

Molly scowled at her husband "I know Arthur and as much as I would love to have Harry be a part of the family. I know he hasn't found the one yet; I can see it in his eyes. However, that is not all I see in his eyes; I see so much pain." Molly began to sob again. "He has been through so much, seen, and done so much how can he keep going? How can he be so strong?" She said seemingly lost in her own reverie.

Arthur Weasley was a man of many qualities. He was brave, honest, and honorable, but those qualities paled before the love he felt for his family, and for all Harry potter had done for his family he considered the boy his seventh son. "I don't know Molly dear but I do know when he does stumble and he will we will be there to support him." 'Maybe now is the best time to breach the subject.' "Molly dear perhaps its time we added a few more hands to the clock?"

This brought her up short "How many, and who?" Her voiced laced with some concern.

'Here goes nothing.' Arthur thought. "Well I was thinking we would add four hands. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and one for Harry he really is the seventh son we always wanted." Arthur stated looking at his wife with some apprehension. "Well what do you think?"

At first Molly did not know what to think so she asked. "Why them, and why now Arthur?"

"Well Molly my love our children treat them as family and in a very real way they are a family unto themselves. To be honest Molly I believe those..." 'Children.' Sounding it out in his mind but he didn't feel right about it. 'No not children; young adults.' "Young adults have formed a bond of family that I think rivals the bonds with their own families. Consider it gaining two sons, and two daughters if you will."

Molly looked at her husband her mouth agape trying to formulate the words to express the depths of her feeling. Drying her eyes and stepping into her husbands warm embrace. "I agree, lets go do it now."

Arthur nodded, and led his wife downstairs into the family room of the house. They looked at the clock, pointed their wands and chanted in unison "_partum a manus manus servo illud nos diligo._" As they said it they thought firmly of those young people who had come to touch their lives letting their magic guide their thoughts. Four hands appeared; three of which said 'At home asleep.' The last said 'Having a nightmare alone.' The one alone was Harry.

Molly looked on at the clock pensively. 'That poor boy left alone with those useless relatives.' "Arthur I am going to make some tea would you like anything?"

"Why yes dear a spot of tea does sound nice; maybe a sandwich to go with it." Arthur mused.

Molly went into the kitchen filled her tea pot with water, and set it on her stove. While it heated up she let her mind wander back to the moment when she could clearly remember when she stopped thinking of Harry as one of Ronald's friends, and as one of her own children. 'It was that terrible night when you-know-who was reborn.' Molly though to herself. 'I remember walking into the hospital wing, and seeing him on that bed. His head buried in his hands not making a sound. He clutched at me like drowning man to a lifeline. That poor boy has been through so much, were that we could do it for him.'

After Molly had left the room Arthur looked around the room remembering the first day he laid eyes on the boy-who-lived, what a stupid title it was. Harry Potter could have given two knuts about the name he just wanted to be Harry. Arthur thought. 'We owe so much of our happiness to him.' Arthur thought back to the day Ginny had been taken into that hellish place, and his son and his best friend went into hell to get her back. 'No twelve year old should ever have to willingly walk into hell.' He mused. 'But Harry did it, and almost died for his trouble. He did bring Ginny back though, and for that we owe him.'

So it was that Molly came back into the family room with two cups of tea and they drank them in silence. Molly could tell something was eating Arthur so she asked quietly "Arthur whats wrong you look like a kneazle is chewing on your liver!"

"Sorry Molly was just thinking of young Harry again." He spoke in hushed tones.

Molly understood and responded. "Oh?"

Arthur sighed "I don't think we have done right by him. Every summer he comes back thinner than the last. I know he will not talk about his home life, but I am damn certain that before we had our talk with them the Dursley's abused the poor boy. He does so much good yet no one does right by him."

"Arthur" Molly started. "Dumbledore says its for the best that he is there."

Arthur looked at his wife as if weighing what he was going to say. "Molly, is Albus Dumbledore a god or a man?"

"He is a man." Molly answered somewhat confused. "Why?"

"Molly dearest if he is a man he makes mistakes." Arthur answered patiently. "Now Albus is a great man therefor his mistakes will be considerably greater, and I believe he has mad a huge mistake with Harry."

At first Molly was shocked at her husband as the wheels in her mind turned she began to see her husbands point of view so she asked. "What are we going to do?"

"In the morning we will call Albus, and have a meeting; us and him about Harry." Arthur said with a yawn. "But for now I suggest we head off to bed Morning will be here sooner than you think."

With that they went up stairs to bed.

Upstairs though was a much different story as the two younger Weasely and their visitors lay in the attic on sleeping bags talking. The topic of choice was their best friend. However, the tone was very morose even the ghoul seemed somber.

"Do you think Harry is well you know doing okay?" Ron asked. He honestly wondered if this would not break his friend.

Hermione arched an eyebrow "What do you think Ronald? After all in the last 13 months he has seen two people die, one of them being his godfather. In a word I would have to say no!"

A chuckle carried across the room as Neville joined the conversation "Go easy on him Hermione, I mean none of us are exactly in Harry's shoes we don't know what might be going through his head."

Neville had a deep and abiding respect for Harry, so naturally he was somewhat concerned that they could have no contact with Harry.

"I hope he is Okay!" Ginny whispered. Where she no longer had a crush on Harry, she did still love him like a brother, and it did not sit well that he was alone and hurting.

Luna the last member of their group broke in " He is not fine, but he will be."

With that they all drifted off to sleep and dream.

They were walking across the street toward Number 4, and they saw a flash of light and heard a very distinct voice cry out for help.

All five sat up with a gasp, and spoke as one "Something has happened to Harry!" they rushed down stairs to wake their parents.

_Molly_

_She looked around everything seemed familiar yet it was off just a bit as if the season had changed. She was in her garden it looked barren and lifeless she turned, and saw members of her family frozen in time. They were all gathered in a rough circle and in the center of the circle was a young man she knew very well it was Harry._

_As she looked on she noticed there was subtle changes in Harry, she watched him grow from a baby. As she watched she grew horrified as bruises and broken bones would appear and just as suddenly heal and disappear. "Why am I seeing this." She sobbed. "We know he needs help!"_

"_Then why wait to give it to him?" The voice came from behind her she turned and saw the smiling face of Sirius Black._

"_Sirius." She choked out. "I am so sorry for everything I said. I was..."_

"_You were right Molly I saw him as a replacement for James, and did not treat him like his own person." Sirius spoke softly. "Now I fear for his safety. I see his dreams every night they are of me falling through the veil at the ministry. He blames himself when he should really blame us if we had told him, explained to him this could have been avoided."_

_Molly only nodded, and Sirius continued. "Molly they are not children you can protect anymore; nor are they adults you can trust on their own. They all are on the cusp you need to advise and guide, not order around."_

_Tears filled her eyes as she realized that he was right. She could not shelter them any longer. They had done something most of the order had never done actually fought against the death eaters and won._

_Sirius continued. "My time in between is quickly coming to an end something bad is about to happen to Harry, you cannot stop it, and it will frighten you. And it will cause the children to do something you will not agree with but you must trust them. They are your future let them fly free."_

_Sirius stepped forward and gathered molly into a hug. "Farewell friend be there for Harry as I cannot." With that Sirius faded from view and molly slept fitfully for a time._

_Arthur._

_Arthur looked around saw that he was in his shed surrounded by his plugs. "How did I get here?" he mused aloud._

"_Thats simple silly; this is a dream." A feminine voice said from outside the shed. " Come on out we need to have a talk."_

"_Arthur stuck his head out out of the shed to see who it was." And was immediately confused. "Ginny what could you possibly need to talk to me about." The lady looked almost exactly like Ginny except she had green eyes._

"_Thank you for the compliment Arthur!" She said with a smile. "However I am not your daughter, and I would like to discuss my sons life with you."_

"_Your son? Who..." Then it hit him. "Merciful Merlin Lily, it is good to see you!" as he gathered her into a hug. "What do you need to speak to me about Harry?"_

"_In a short while your children are going to wake you. Listen to them as something will be happening at the Dursley's." She said, and held a hand up to silence Arthur. "Please keep the children here, and keep a good eye on Ginny over the next few days, so she doesn't do anything untoward to herself trying to help Harry." _

_If he was not puzzled before he was now. "Why do I have to watch Ginny? Its not like she is a danger to Harry. She owes him a life debt!" Then he caught on. "Oh dear she would do something if she thought it would help Harry. Only it would have the reverse affect because Harry would be devastated if something happened to her."_

_Int a crisp tone Lily answered. "Exactly! That girl is to much like me. She would throw her life away for him not realizing that he needs her; not some act of sacrifice. He needs her friendship, and he would miss his little sister if she were gone."_

_Arthur caught the sister reference. "So there is no hope for He and Ginny?"_

_Lily smiled "I would not say that. Ginny is a girl who needs a lot of special love and attention, and lets face it my son is probably never going to be in a position to give it. It will take a very strong woman with a very thick hide to be with my son"_

_Arthur examined what she said and found no fault with her logic. "Ginny is not weak but I can see where you are coming from Lily."_

_Lily sat quiet for a moment. "Arthur can I ask a favor of you and your family?"_

_Arthur looked taken aback. ' 'Was this for real?' He thought then he gathered his courage, and said formally. "The house of Potter need never ask favor for everything is given with love."_

_Now it was Lily's turn to be gob smacked, and they both heard a snicker. aA male voice joined the conversation "I told you he would say it Lils; he loves Harry just as much as we do."_

_Arthur asked with atone of exasperation. "Where are we that the dead can come back?"_

"_We are in between dear man between dreams and death; where the spirits of the dead may commune for a short time with the living." She said. "Now the favor I have yet to ask is about our son. As we speak letters to missives are being delivered to the dead letter office. One is an adoption form signed by us giving Harry to you for adoption until his 18th birthday. The other is a codicil to our will that will be enacted when Gringotts opens in the morning . The favor I ask of you Arthur Weasley is to adopt my son."_

_His answer was simple and concise "Yes."_

"_Thank you Arthur you are a good man! However, it is time to..." Lilly was unable to finish._

"Mum, Dad Wake up something has Happened to Harry." Arthur heard as he sat bolt up right. He noticed Molly was sitting the same way.

"Well Arthur who did you get?" Molly asked.

"I got Lily, but James added his two knuts at the end of the conversation. You?" He asked.

Molly looked groused and said. "I got Sirius."

With that they both got out of bed, and went into the hall. "Children go down to the family room we will be down in a minute. And Ginny could you put on some tea?"

Ginny looked irate. "Mum Harry is in danger the wards at privet drive have fallen and he could be dead we need to get to him." She broke down into tears and mumbled. "I need to get to him. I love him."

Molly looked at her daughter and said in a measured tone. "Ginny darling, what exactly do you love about Harry?"

Ron and Hermione spoke in unison. "Can't this wait our best friend could be dying, and we are trying to sort out her love life."

Molly looked at Arthur. "You and those four." Pointing at the others. "Go down stairs, Luna could you put on tea, and be watchful of the clock Arthur.

Arthur and the rest of the kids trudged down stairs. Luna went to the kitchen with Hermione following her; leaving Arthur with boys. "Before you ask yes we know something is happening with Harry. The powers that be have asked us not to interfere directly as of yet, and there are plans to bring Harry here on a permanent basis."

Arthur looked at the clock and saw Harry's hand flash to Dead, then settle on In between and he hoped what he dreamed was right .

"Dad you are nutters? I am going alone if I have to..." Was all Ron got out before Hermione's voice was heard in a clear concise voice she said. "Stupefy." And Ron fell over unconscious. "Mr. Weasley, could you contact Mrs. Figg so we have a better idea of whats going on?"

"I think I will do just that Hermione." Arthur said with a wry smile on his face. "Excuse me Neville." Then Arthur went to the Floo, and tossed in some powder. "Arabella Figg!"

Neville sat quietly looking at Hermione appraisingly. "Hermione once we get Harry back here, and settled in would you do me the great honor of accompanying me to dinner on my birthday. You know just the two of us as err...friends?"

Hermione was shocked. She always thought it would be Ron or Harry who would ask her, but Harry was to thick, and Ron ruled by his own insecurities. "Yes Neville that would be lovely." 'Oh my god Neville just asked me out, and I accepted.' Neither of them noticed Luna smiling at them.

With a sigh Luna knelt down next to Ron, and put his head in her lap, and whispered. "Love knows no bounds and makes no demands." Pulling her wand and pointing it at Ron. "Enervate."

Ron swam back into consciousness; he felt a warmth he had not felt since he was a babe. He opened his eyes to find Luna gazing down upon him. Her silver hair shimmering in the light of the full moon. His breath hitched in in his throat. 'My god she is beautiful I wonder if when all this is over she might...' "Erm Luna?"

Up stairs was a different matter entirely. "Mom what does that have to do with anything?"

"Young lady it has everything to do with it. If you can not give a solid reason why you love Harry, then there is no way that you can honestly be in love with him."

"Well mother." Ginny state in a tone that indicated that she felt like she was talking to a child. "He did go into the Chamber of Secrets to rescue me. He killed a basilisk that was over a thousand years old, and he did it for me. How can I not love him?"

looking at her daughter with pity Molly began. "Yes, you love him, but are you in love with him. Or are you in love with the idea of him?" Molly asked hopping Ginny would cotton to the gist of what she was saying. " Also, can you be sure; beyond doubt that he feels the same?"

"Well, no I guess I cannot tell you that!" Ginny admitted. "Mum how do you know if someone is in love with you, or if you are in love with them?."

Molly considered for a moment. "How do you feel when harry is not around? Does seeing him make your pulse race? Is his face the only face you search for in the crowd? Can you imagine having his children?"

"Well I miss him when he is not around, but I suppose thats natural as we have shared so much. I find myself worried about what the Dursley's are doing to him. Seeing him does not make my pulse race; quite the opposite actually. I find his presence calms me; he is the rock to which I cling to amidst the storm." She drew in a breath. "As for his face in the crowd he is one of the faces I seek out in the crowd but not the only one. And as for having his children ewww mom that would be like snogging ..."

As Ginny trailed off Molly looked pleased. "Like what Ginny. Perhaps like a brother?"

Ginny looked horrified as she shook her head. "Yes it would be like snogging my brother. Now that I really think of it. I love Harry but it is more like he is another brother to me. Well that saves me a load of embarrassment."

"How do you mean?" The older read head asked her daughter.

Ginny snorted. "It means I will not be asking Harry out; nor expecting him to ask me. However I am left with a problem mother ."

"What problem is that dear?" Molly asked earnestly. "Is it about a boy?"

Ginny hung her head. "Yes mum, on the train I sorta told Ron I was interested in Dean Thomas. One of Ron and Harry's roommates." She was near tears. "Mum, Ron keeps trying to drive boys away from me. How can I get over Harry if he won't let me?"

Molly was shocked at what she was hearing. "We will deal with your brother after we find out what has happened to our seventh son. Come along Ginny lets go down stairs."

Arthur stood at the hearth grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and tossed it into the the flames "Arabella Figg!" The flames turned a brilliant green and he leaned in. "Ari you there?"

"Yes Arthur I am here." Mrs Figg answered tiredly. "What can I do for you?"

Arthur considered his words carefully. "Ari, we added Harry to our clock yesterday, and just now it appears that Harry is in between life and death." Arthur's voice cracked. "We need to know if he is alive and well!"

"No Arthur the poor boy is anything but okay. Vernon Dursley tried to kill the boy not to long ago, and as a result the wards at privet drive fell. Harry was clinging to life. All I can tell you now is that Vernon is now a guest of the DMLE, and Harry is in the care of a young woman named Gabrielle. She and Harry were taken directly to Hogwarts by Minerva and Severus." She paused before continuing. "Tonks and moody were onsite when it occurred, apparently Harry had a bout of accidental magic, and put Vernon through a wall after he fell unconscious."

Arthur was outraged. "Thank you Ari, I got to let Molly and the children know. Good night."

Arthur stepped away from the floo in time to see Molly and Ginny come downstairs. Molly took one look at her husband she could tell the signs he was angry, the only time she remembered him ever getting this mad was when he had to deal with Lucius Malfoy.

"Arthur, what is it?" She asked.

"Everyone gather around I am only going to go over this once." He said the anger lacing his voice.

"Harry has been gravely injured by his uncle, and is currently under the care of healer named Gabrielle at Hogwarts. The wards have fallen at Privet Drive. Those are all the details we have at the current time."

"What are we waiting for?" The four friends cried and they dashed up the stairs to get dressed.

Arthur and Molly shared a moment. "Harry very nearly died. His Uncle beat him pretty bad." Arthur whispered "I find myself wanting to hurt Vernon Dursley."

Molly didn't look shocked at all. "Get in line dear, because I am going to flay the man alive."

They sat in silence for ten minutes before the kids came down. With solemn looks on their faces they flooed to The Three Broomsticks.

1 _partum a manus manus servo illud nos diligo _means create a hand to watch over those we love

I am looking for a beta reader or three if interested please contact me via email. 


	7. Sins of a Father

Sins of a Father

**Le Chansonnier Canals Dist Paris, France**

Jean Sebastian Delacour and his wife Ami were enjoying a quiet dinner at Le Chansonnier a small bistro in the canals district of Paris. It was one of the rare nights when he was not at the ministry taking care of god knows what disaster the minister might have accidentally steered France toward.

"Jean, You know I am not entirely comfortable" Ami paused for a moment "to be with that Weasely boy. I mean really his family is not even in the same class as ours."

Jean thought to himself 'Its going to be one of those nights.' "Ami, Darling, Light of my heart" He led off with a devilish grin "Have you forgotten what your mother said about me?"

Ami flushed red for a moment before regaining her composure "Well then what do have you managed to dig up on the boy?"

Jean noticing the shift in his wife's attitude and smiled at her. "William Weasely, Born March 13, 1970 to Arthur and Molly Weasley; eldest of seven children. Graduate of Hogwarts class of 1988, apprenticed to goblin ward master Harag Boneflayer right out of school. Completed his apprenticeship two full years ahead of schedules, and is Gringots lead human ward Breaker. The young man consistently brings in more treasure than any other breaker they have it's like, he has a nose for tomb finding and ward breaking.

Moving on to his family he has five brothers and one sister. Charles 24, dragon handler in Romania, Percy 20 recently promoted to undersecretary to the minister of magic; Rufus Scrimgeour. Fred and George Weasley age 18 recently opened Weasley Wizard Wheezes a joke shop in Diagon alley and appear to be well on their way to becoming rich, the word is they got six OWLS between the two of them.

The youngest son Ronald Weasely age 16. And last but not least Ginevra Weasely Age 15. Both younger children are still in school and both are said to be friends of the our youngest daughters crush Harry Potter, and it has been reported that Mr. Potter and five of his friends went into England's Ministry into the department of mysteries itself and battled 12 death eaters, and lord Voldemort to a standstill until help arrived."

Ami Gaped like a fish out of water at her husband "How?" was all she got out.

"How did I get all that information." Jean asked smugly enjoying the fact he had his wife severely off guard something that did not happen often. "Simple, I talked to Albus Dumbledore."

Ami's eyes narrowed dangerously "Jean why would you talk to that barmy old man." She growled out. "He allowed that tournament to go on knowing someone was trying to bring harm to one of his students."

"Yes dear I know, and last year it was even worse for the poor boy." Jean sighed. "From what I am led to believe he was tortured by a teacher with a blood quill." At this Ami paled. "The minister of magic tried to have his wand snapped and then failing that lead a smear campaign against Dumbledore and Potter." Jean stopped and looked at his wife 'she is going to pop if she hears anymore I think.

"Jean you still have not answered my question" she said exasperatedly "What did that barmy old man want?"

"He wanted me to teach defense for the upcoming term" He waited a moment before continuing "I have not yet agreed to take the post."

"Jean Sebastian Delacour!" Ami's Voice started climbing when both winced as necklaces they both wore burned so hot they seared skin.

Both cried out. "The girls are in danger"

Jean grabbed Ami by the hand and disparated.

**Delcour Manor**

Fleur was in an absolute state of panic Gabrielle was gone, the wards had collapsed, and her parents were going to blame her. "Not exactly how I wanted to spend my last week in France." She was shaken out of her reverie by the sounds of multiple apparitions into the room where she was and she noted it was her fathers security team.

"Ms. Deallocator, are you unharmed" asked the head of her fathers security detail Franz Sonierre "Are you okay Fleur? Where is little Gabrielle?"

Fleur looked at him "I am unharmed, But do I look like I am okay?" she ranted breaking into tears "My sister transformed from a little girl into a beautiful woman right before my eyes and then just when I thought it could not get worse she was wreathed in flames and disappeared collapsing the wards. My parents are going to..."

"Fleur, Gabrielle where are you? What is happened" could be heard coming in from outside as her parents stormed in. Ami looked at the destruction caused by the fire and magical backlash of a cascading ward failure. "Where is Gabrielle? Where is my angel?" she screamed grabbing Fleur and shaking her "What did you do?"

Fleur cringed in face of her mothers onslaught "Mother, I didn't do anything to Gabrielle. I swear on my magic." her magic flared after she gave her oath. Jean reached out and took his wife into his arms where she promptly broke down sobbing.

"Fleur, Please tell us what occurred tonight leave nothing out even the smallest detail could mean the difference between life and death at this point." Jean said quietly he then looked at Sonierre "Franz could you have your men Secure the grounds, and contact Gringots. Have Mr. William Weasley and his team of Ward breakers here within the hour tell them we will offer 3 times the going rate with gratuity for prompt service."

He then turned to Fleur "Now my darling daughter please take me through the nights events."

Ten minutes later having given her father both a verbal recollection and a pensieve memory she was exhausted and her mother and father were very concerned. "Fleur my darling flower what you have witnessed this night is said to be only a legend among the veela." Ami said softly "It may be that she found her _le plus cher un_. That could have facilitated the change but for her to disappear like that something must have been wrong." After that silence reigned for a time and finally the bell tolled marking the changing of the hour.

Sonierre returned escorting a very confused looking Bill Weasely, and three goblins however when he saw Fleur and the look on her face he went over to her "Fleur what are you doing here? I thought you were at home with." he trailed off as he saw Jean and Ami then weakly said "Your parents."

The three goblins snickered and Bill gave them a reproachful look "Bonegnasher you could have told me."

"Ah But young William what fun would that have been? Besides Ragnot said he wanted you to be liaison between for this warding." Bonegnasher said smiling a toothy grin.

Jean and Ami watched the byplay with amusement and could understand why their daughter would choose such a man.

Bill looked uncomfortably at Jean and Ami before he spoke "Sir, Ma'am, while were being escorted here Mr. Sonierre explained to me the order of events tonight that led to what we call Catastrophic Cascading Ward Failure." He looked at them and saw their eyes glaze over a bit "Simply put a large magical disturbance centered around your youngest daughter occurred, and though I am not sure as to what caused the disturbance I can still feel the energy in the air."

As he finished a patronus message appeared in the form of a phoenix after delivering the message it faded and Bill developed a wild look in his eyes, Ami and Fleur missed it, but Jean caught it right away and he asked "William, is everything ok ?"

"No Sir a young man who is like a brother to me was almost killed an hour ago by his insane muggle uncle." Bill paused to collect himself "His magic lashed out and caused a ward failure not unlike this one. However in the throes of this fit he ceased living for the span of a minute."

Fleur gasped as she realized who he was talking about "No, No not 'arry."

Bill continued "However a most remarkable thing occurred then a beautiful young woman; matching the description of a veela apparently apparated to Harry's side answering to the name of Gabrielle Delacour" His eyes teared for a moment "I Don't know what she did, but whatever it was she brought Harry back to us. Although we don't deserve him after failing him so badly we at least get a chance to make it right."

Jean Breathed a sigh of relief and Ami paled as she heard the tale it was her that spoke first "this young man you speak of is Harry Potter, non?" Bill nodded " I am to take it that my little Gabrielle is not little anymore?"

At that Fleur said "Mama, she went from age nine to fifteen in less than thirty seconds, and then she was gone taking the wards with her."

Jean spoke rather forcefully "Is my Daughter safe?" Bill nodded again "I am sorry for your friend, what is being done to young Mr. Potters uncle?"

"Sir if I had my way I would take him to Egypt and chuck his oversized arse in the most vile tomb I ever had the chance to break only I would ward him in." Bill said with a hint of heat in his voice. "Fortunately for him cooler heads prevailed he will be the first muggel to endure life in Azkaban, and thats before you get to charge him sir."

Ami looked surprised "Why would Jean get to charge this piece of filth with anything unless he also hurt Gabrielle?"

If Jean were mad about hearing of abuse of a minor he was absolutely livid now. "He threatened my Gabrielle?" again Bill inclined his head "He laid his hands on her?" another nod "I want this man prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. If he escapes prosecution in england I will come for him and his demise will not be pleasant."

Bill gulped and looked at Fleur who up until this point had been mostly silent leaning against his chest she looked up, and pulled him down into a kiss. "Thank you for bring us good news we were so worried ma cher." Bill blushed and tried to hide his face when Jean and Ami broke out into laughter.

"William, I look forward to seeing more of you, However if you hurt my daughter there will be no place in the world you can hide." Jean said with a light smile on his face Ami looked concerned though.

"Jean Sebastian, we have another problem now." Her brow creased in thought "For all intents our little girl is now 15 almost 16 and she is now with her _le plus cher un_ and that young man has been the repeated target of Lord Voldemort."

Jean considered "Tell me William, tell me about Harry Potter."

William looked at Fleur before continuing "Harry Potter he boy who lived or Harry Potter the Boy I consider my little brother."

"Are they separate, can they be separate is he not one and the same?" Ami asked seriously.

Bill drew in a breath but Fleur beat him to the punch "Yes mother they can be separate and they are."

She looked down "At first I believed 'arry was a little boy who thrived on the attention he received from being the boy who lived. Mother that title has brought him nothing, nothing, but pain and anguish

He tries to be strong for everyone. Yet no one not one person has truly been strong for him."

Bill took in the lovely young woman who had just summed up harry before he spoke "If he could He would give up all the money all the fame and most certainly the dark lord trying to do him in just to be normal. To be just Harry."

Jean looked bill in the eyes "William do you know why Lord Voldemort has taken such an unhealthy interest in Mr. Potter."

Bill looked at jean and then hung his head "There is a prophecy I do not know the specifics but it concerned Harry and Voldemort. I can only assume that it has something to do with that."

"What of Dumbledore William, How has he been with Mr. Potter." Jean asked slowly gaging his reaction "Are they close or does Dumbledore keep harry at a distance?"

Seeing where Jean was going Bill answered simply "Until last year I would say they were close. However, last year Albus started avoid Harry not even looking at him and then the papers tore them both up with the ministry support. Umbridge one of fudges lackeys used a blood quill on Harry and Occlumency lessons with Snape apparently made things worse in terms of exposure to Voldemort. But the final straw was the death of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries."

'Sirius Black killed by Bellatrix Lestrange.' Jean thought to himself "Death eater killing death eater why should we care about that?" He said disgusted by the mere mention of the great betrayer.

At that Bill got angry "Because Sirius Black as many things, a prat, the jokiest, a loving god parent he never ever betrayed the Potters and he died getting Harry out of the department of mysteries I will take it Kindly that you never speak ill of him ever again because regardless of the fact that you are the head Auror in France I guarantee if Harry hears of it he will take you a part." Bill Rose and made to depart.

Jean was incensed by his tone "William somehow I doubt Mr. Potter would ever be my equal on the dulling stage or off he is 15 year old boy."

Bill looked offended but before he could speak Fleur Crossed the room and slapped her father and began Cursing at him in French; finally she ground out. "Father if you had not been so involved with your career you might have seen the third task of the tri wizard tournament. Where Voldemort was resurrected. Harry dueled him to a standstill can you say you can do better? Personally I am ashamed to acknowledge you as my father. Come William lets us go get some food."

Ami looked at her husband with pity and dismay "Jean Sebastian for one of the most understanding men you can be really stupid go to the den; I will deal with you when I have sorted out our daughter and boyfriend."

'Damn I put my foot in it this time.' Jean thought to himself he looked up at Bonegnasher as the goblin walked through the door "Sir with all due respect you should not offend Mr. Weasely it could make your warding both take longer and be more expensive or he might leave and if he does I doubt you will get another warder team out here." Jean was taken aback by the goblins' straightforwardness "As for the matter of Mr. Potter do not underestimate him one does not walk into a pen with horntail and survive by luck alone... please keep that in mind."

"Duly noted sir." Jean said and then his face became shrewd again. "What do the goblins think of Mr. Potter."

"The lad is brave, to be sure however he is brash, headstrong, and remarkably refreshing as far as his attitude goes." Bonegnasher said his smile leaving his face "Why do you ask?"

"Well Bonegnasher, it has to do with our youngest daughter Gabrielle, she is somewhat taken with the boy. Only now she is not nine years old anymore she is grown into a teen age woman in one night this is going to be the death of me." Jean sighed. "Thank you Master Bonegnasher."

Jean left the room to seek out his wife, daughter, and guest.

Only moments after Fleur and Bill had left the room and exited into the gardens. Ami found them locked in an embrace crying 'Why are they both crying?' she wondered "Children why are you both cry?"

Fleur looked at Bill and whispered "It would be best if you told her."

"Madam Delacour" Bill began as if searching for the words "We are crying because a young man lies in coma right now and he is family and we are here when we should be there!"

"I agree" came a voice that startled them as Jean came striding into the garden "William, Fleur I am sorry I never meant any disrespect it was an an old mans folly to get up in thinking what can and cannot be done. However we will have time for this later I think it is time we checked on our youngest, and the one she calls her most cherished one."

Ami smiled 'I was concerned for no reason William Weasely is a good man.' "Come then we must go to Scotland."

Bill pulled out his phoenix medallion "Grab on to this." As they did he said "Burning Day" and the portkey whisked them away.

_Authors note: this chaper took a long time to write as my muse had left me and I had real life to contend with. I have a rough outline for the next four chapters or so, However I will not set a concrete schedule as to when I will post next. Also I apologize as this chapeter is considerably shorter than the other_


	8. Sins of the Sister

Sins of the Sister

"Come Petunia I will take you to your parents home" the old man said

Petunia looked shocked "I thought it was destroyed when Mum and dad were killed, How ?"

Dumbledore smiled "Why magic, Petunia, with magic all things are possible" with a pop they were gone.

**Evans Manor, Manchester England**

Petunia opened her eyes and was greeted to the sight of her childhood home. "I still don't know how this happened. The last time I saw this place it was completely destroyed!"

With a sad look Dumbledore said "Lily fixed the house shortly after graduation. She was going to gift the house to you as a wedding present, but ..."

Petunia with tears beginning to form in her eyes finished for him " I had shut her and James out of our lives by that point." she broke into sobs "How could I be so blind and selfish? She was my baby sister and I never let her know how much it hurt for her to go away. I was left alone and without her I was less."

"There, there Petunia its alright" albus said as he gathered her gently into a hug.

Petunia stiffened "No, Its not all right, I treated my baby sisters son worse than dirt. My parents would be disgusted by my behavior." She paused "Harry will more than likely never forgive me for what has passed between us."

"It would seem we are both in the same boat. You, for not protecting Harry enough, and myself for protecting him to much." Dumbledore mused "However, with the appearance of Ms. Delacour things will be changing drastically. Whether th change will be good or not I can not yet say."

Petunia hesitantly stepped toward the house. The home she had not seen since just after parents deaths. As she walked she recalled the day with stark clarity.

_August 13 1979_

_Lily walked in crying, "I am so sorry Nia." by this time Petunia's grief had turned to bitterness._

"_Sorry are you?" She spat at her younger sister "You should be sorry freak. Because of your unnaturalness our parents are gone and our home the only home we have ever known is gone. But what do you care you have your , your magic, I hope it serves you well!"_

_Lily looked at her older sister for a moment and then fled tears coming in giant sobs Petunia started to say something else but seeing how her words affected lily they died unspoken on her lips._

Petunia thought 'How could I have been so blind?'

"You weren't blind Petunia." Dumbledore spoke softly trying to comfort the troubled woman. "You were hurting and it is only natural to share the misery."

"How..." was all Petunia got out.

Albus chuckled "You are broadcasting your thought. A wizard of sufficient power like myself, Voldemort, and yes, your nephew can pick up on such things."

"I didn't hate Lily, but your world took her from me. Did you know she was afraid of thunder?"Petunia asked and when Dumbledore shook his head "From the time she was four till she left Hogwarts every time there was storm she would come to me for comfort. After her first year she no longer sought me out and we started to drift apart."

Albus looked sad for a moment "I am sorry Petunia it was never our goal to take your sister from you."

"I know, She was my life and I did not realize it til she was gone from it." Petunia sniffled a bit. "I remember when she was first learning to read she was always asking me questions it used to annoy me but now I would give anything just to hear her voice again."

A smile broke across Albus' face "Well my dear Petunia if you will step into the house I am sure I can most definitely accommodate you."

As they approached the door Petunia though back to the last time she saw her sister alive. The day of Lily and James Potters wedding. Petunia cringed thinking back on her behavior that day. She had brought her then fiance Vernon Dursley even then he was a bit of a loud mouthed bully. However at that point he still had a few redeeming qualities. It was after Lily's death and her nephews appearance did he begin to change and as time went on he fell farther and farther from the man she had once loved into a man she feared.

Dumbledore could not help but smile 'at least she has seen the errors of the past.

**Auror headquarters, British Ministry of Magic.**

Moody had seen many things in his long and illustrious career, death eater attacks, wives killing husbands, husband killing wives, serial killers but never had he seen a family turn so badly on one of its own not even in Slytherin had such a travesty occurred yet this man, no this creature; Vernon Dursley had tried to kill one of his own family fro no reason other than the boy was overwhelmed by his emotions. 'A sad state of affairs to be sure' the grizzled auror thought to himself and then he chanced a glance over at his young partner Nymphadora Tonks.

Tonks normal happy-go-lucky countenance was gone she moved with a decisive grace that was almost scary her normally pink hair was jet black, her eyes grey and hard as rock, Moody shuddered at her base form she looked just like a young Bellatrix Lestrange. Her look did not go unnoticed by other aurors as they shrank before the slight woman who stalked through their midst

"you know Moody, Harry died tonight he was literally dead and we did nothing until after the fact. How could we be so, so useless? After all the problems the boy has had why didn't we take him out of that environment?" Tonks asked her mentor.

Moody sighed "Hindsight being what it is, We have not done right by James and Lily, and we most certainly did not do right by Sirius. We should not have sheltered Harry last year. We should have been more vocal about Sirius being involved." with that they finally reached the holding cells and through father and son in separate cells and released the enchantments that bound and silenced them.

Vernon was the first to recover "You freaks have no right to hold us!" he declared "We are subject to crown law."

At that moment a very sharply dressed Kingsley Shacklebolt came in leading the John Major the Prime Minister of great Britain, Sir Basil Thompson the head of MI5 all three men looked grim apparently Shacklebolt briefed them.

The Prime minister turned to Moody, "Alastor its good to see you again, though I wish it were under different circumstances. Mr, Shacklebolt has said very little only that the fate of our two worlds was in jon the balance as it were. What is your take on the situation"

Alastor Moody looked from the PM to Sir Basil "Earlier this evening this man was responsible for the severe injury of a child that has ended with the child in a coma. That alone is grounds for arrest." Moody paused and looked at Sir Basil "However this not an ordinary case the young man in question is Harry Potter."

Basil Thompson was a man who could pride himself on never being surprised. Not that many people new it he was a wizard, and an accomplished Legilimens he looked into Moody's eyes and saw what happened this evening. He knew who the boy-who-lived was. He knew the lads father when he first entered the auror program and was saddened when he learned of his and by extension his lovely wifes death.

Then he spoke "Mr. Dursley, I assure you you are being held by crown law and acting in accordance to her majesties directive in the realm of counter terrorism I declare you guilty of high treason against the crown and sentence you to death."

Befor Vernon could speak Sir Basil removed his head with a severing spell and turned to the PM "John, I am sorry for that display. The boy in question, I knew his father well he was a good man and he was killed by this terrorist Voldemort. When he tried to kill young Harry at the tender age of one his killing curse rebounded back onto him purportedly killing himself. However in a ritual held a little over a year ago he was able to regain a body." Seeing the look of disbelief on the PM's face "We don't know how he did it only that he did it either. We believe it was magic of the darkest sort."

John Major was a patient man he knew Moody as he was a distant cousin however he knew next to nothing about the magical world as a whole "How does the boy, Harry Potter figure into national security, Speak quickly and concisely Basil or I will go to the queen about this."

"Well John in a nutshell it is prophesied that young Mister Potter may be one of two people born at a certain time during Voldemort's first reign that can vanquish him. Mr. Potter's parents were killed by this man to get to Harry. The other was safe until after the fall of this dark lord. When his followers tortured into insanity the parents of the other boy. It has recently come light that Mr. Potter is indead the child of prophecy. He is the only person who can destroy the strongest dark lord in almost 1000 years."

Moody jumped back into the discussion "John, tonight Harry Potter was dead for one minute the wards on his home were keyed to him in that minute the wards on his home fell. Vernon Dursley through his actions almost handed this country and by extension the world to Lord Voldemort. Last time he was in power he killed hundreds. We need Potter now more than ever "

John major knew they were telling truth of the matter "How are we going to spin this , I mean what are we going to do with the son."

Basil looked down and said "Well, sir there are three options. Obliviation of his memory of Harry Potter and by extension the magical word, A life wipe where he will be put in a magically induced coma for a period of 5 years and deported to Australia or New Zealand, or death."

"I think we can take death off the table as he has committed no crime worthy of it, the life wipe seems like overkill" Basil murmured "I guess obliviation it is."

The prime minister looked inat Dudley Dursley who has pissed himself out of fear and was bawling his eyes out at the death of his father."

Basil pointed his wand at Dudley who shrank back "Obliviate. Dudley Dursley after an altercation between your parents where your mother was killed by your father you killed your father in self defense. You know no one by the name of Harry Potter, if you should meet a Harry Potter your reactions will be neutral and you will get to know Mr. Potter and make your judgements not the judgments of your father. You are not your father."

Moody looked on with mild amusement and sent out a patronus to Albus.

**Evans Manor, Manchester England**

Dumbledore had just opened door when a patronus glided up to him delivering the message Moody had sent. His face became grave and petunia knew something bad had happened

She beat Dumbledore to the punch "What has happened Sir?"

Dumbe dore looked troubled for a moment "Mrs. Petunia Dursley, it is my deepest regret to inform you that under the Article VII section b. of the Counter Terrorist Act your husband has been found guilty of treason and executed by the crown. Your son Dudley has been obliviated and has no knowledge of your nephew and believes that you are dead at the hands of his father whom he believes he killed defending you."

Of all the things she though she would hear this was not even remotely among them.

"Why was Vernon found guilty of treason?"

"Simply put Petunia there is a dark lord at large in wizarding Britain and only your nephew can stop him and only if we can prepare him in time."

Even though she heard in her dream talk with lily she still could not wrap her mind around this statement. "Headmaster I remember the body count the last time this man was at large until the day they died my parents received your news paper, How on earth can my nephew who is not even fully trained stand up to a monster with as much experience in killing as Voldemort?"

"Heart, Faith, Skill, and Love" Dumbledore spoke quietly. "I have not done right by Harry all these years. I wanted him to live a normal life away from his fame. I though you would love him as your last link to lily." tears shown in his eyes "Because of my belief in the goodness of others I let a boy who is as good as my grandson suffer for the salvation of wizarding world. He has had less than nothing and gives so much of himself. I sought to protect him and forgot that as much as you can protect someone you can not protect them from themselves and so I sent him back and you can see where has left us."

"Sir I can not absolve you of guilt I can say that I was wrong for a long time and we both need to earn our redemption and I dare say you will have an easier time of it than me." at this Dumbledore quirked an eye, Petunia seeing this went on "You did what you did with the best of intentions, I allowed him to be abused knowing he was my own blood. Lily used to say there is a special hell for people who let family be hurt willingly."

As they entered the living room a voice that Petunia had not heard in many years the voice of her sister.

"Hello Petunia" as Petunia looked in shock at the portrait of her 16 year old sister.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

Gabrielle Delacour was a bit of a mess inside in the space of a few hours she had aged a goodly number of years, helped fight off a dark lord, save someone she had fallen in love with only a scant year and a half ago, and now she has all sorts of feeling running rampant over her psyche as her mind was catching up to her body. She looked over at Harry who was floating along behind Professor Snape.

They did not speak as they walked from Hogsmeade toward the castle as crossed the ward line Harry's eyes flickered ope and a sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he fell blissfully into sleep

Severus looked over his shoulder to see the young man once again at rest it was then he noticed that the boy did not have his glasses its a wonder he could see Dursley at all then his eyes went to Gabrielle 'a stunning beauty would be a insult to this young woman I think. I think angelic is far more appropriate.

How am I going to hide this from the dark lord'

"Your not Professor" Harry said his eyes still closed

"How?" was all he got out before harry once again fell unconscious.

Minerva looked on with concern , the boy who could as well have been her grand son had died and come back to life and she felt like she was missing something. Something she heard earlier was niggling at her.

She was not surprised when Madam Pomfrey met them at the gate.

In all her years of being a mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey had never seen Harry in such bad shape before it was like all the years of abuse surfaced all at once. 'I hope I can help him now because if there was ever a time when he needed help it was now.' she thought to herself.

_Authors Note: I know this chapter is shorter than the others by a considerable amount and for that I apologize. The scenes with petunia were harder for me to write as I have no reference points for my own aunts hating me. However if you are interested in some content pleas check out the expanded first chapter of Dark Order_


	9. Sojourn to Hogwarts

Chapter 9

Sojourn to Hogwarts

Madam Pomfrey looked down at the boy that she had patched up more times than she had the Weasely twins or even Remus Lupin. As they passed into the castles she noted with with mounting fury the finger marks around the neck.

"Minerva, I am sorry I should have said something years ago all the signs were there I just ....." the older mediwitch said with a defeated tone in her voice then she caught site of Gabrielle "Who is our beautiful young guest?"

Severus spoke "This is young Mr. Potters girlfriend; Gabrielle Delacour." try as he might he could not get the sneer out of his voice. Even though he didn't hold Quite the amount of animosity he once did for the boy "For reasons unknown to us Ms. Delacour aged, and apparated to Mr. Potters side, when in a fit of rage his uncle decided to kill him."

Mcgonagal took up the tale "Indeed, Her coming is most fortuitous. Although for the space of a minute Mr. Potter was clinically dead." Poppy whirled toward Harry her wand already moving bringing up an image of his magical core or what was once his magical core, everyone could see it was collapsing on itself.

Poppy grabbed Harry's arm pulled on her nurses pin and said " Sanctuary!" and was gone with the whirl of a portkey.

Gabrielle looked shocked "What is wrong with my Harry?"

Minerva reached over "Dear, His magical core is collapsing. The ordeal that Harry has had...." she trailed off looking at Severus for support.

Severus if the truth were to be told had been feeling uncomfortable for some time now. His carefully made assumptions on how James Potter's son lived were challenged and overcome by what he had seen in the pensieve. Now it appeared that Lily's son was about to die because of some stinking muggle who had delusions of adequacy. Now he looked on as Minerva tried to comfort the girl "I will be honest Ms. Delacour Harry's condition is fatal his magical core appears to be collapsing. What is important now that we get to the hospital wing as you have had an ordeal of your own."

Minerva gaped as she heard Severus explain and then semi console the young woman.

Gabrielle burst into tears "My ordeal is nothing compared to his. Take me to him,please, please..." She sobbed "I need to be near him please take...."

Severus Snape was not a man moved by many thing but he harkened back to a day when Lily Evans received word that her parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort.

_It was the first day of classes and he knew where she would be. Some things were just like that._

_'There she is' he thought to himself he walked up to her table "Lily" he paused "I have something to say to you" _

"_Yes Severus?" she replied somewhat coolly_

_Severus winced "I am sorry I called you that wretched name last spring. You were just trying to help and I was wrong."_

_Lily looked up "Severus, you hurt me in a way I don't ever want to feel. You made me feel like I was not ..."_

"_Ms. Evans" the head master approached their table " I am afraid I need to have a word with you" the old man spoke with a gravity the students around the library had ever heard "Could you please accompany me to my office"_

"_Sir what is it?"She looked at the headmaster noticing his tension and the sadness in his eyes and shiver ran down her spine "Mum, Dad and Petunia...no,no,no" was all she could say._

_Dumbledore then cast a privacy spell "Ms. Evans, it is with a heavy heart that I tell you that this evening at 9:43 PM aurors responding to a sighting of the dark mark found your parents in their house..." he trailed off as the young woman broke down sobbing leaning against Severus clinging to him like a lifeline._

_For a time Severus said nothing , just held her in silence. The very thing he had longed to do for years and now that he had her he saw she was the one thing he could never have. Not where he was going, In that one perfect moment he made a decision one that he hated because it involved giving his most hated rival the one thing he wanted most. "Lily, you are my friend, but I love you as more than friend and it is because I love you that I have to do this now." Severus said tears showing in his eyes, the only time he cried at that point in his life. He saw the marauders enter the library his gaze locked with James Potter. The two stared for a moment but there was no hostility between them as they both knew for once there were more important things than a school boy rivalry._

_With a look he beckoned over James Potter. James understanding the sign made his way over there after telling Black and Pettigrew both to shut up. When he got there He asked "What happened?"_

_Severus said one word "Voldemort."_

_James cringed as Lily cried even harder._

"_Potter I do not like you, I have never liked you and I am likely to never like you or your friends. But this is no longer about about a school boy rivalry. This is about a girl we both care deeply for. You must take Lily to the hospital wing __**Now!" **__james looked like he was going to argue and Severus overrode him "Potter, look out for her if something happens to her you will answer to me!" Then to Lily in a soft voice "I am sorry Lily you can not follow where my path must go. Potter will take care of you the way I think you deserve to be taken care of. Now please go with him." he gently pshed lily into James arms._

_Then he squared his shoulders and turned to the headmaster who was still looking very grave. _

"_Mr. Snape that was a very good thing you did just now. You showed grace and maturity beyond your years."_

"_Headmaster in less than a years time I will take the mark, of this I am certain I have no choice."_

When he came out of his reverie he noted they were at the entrance to the hospital wing but he knew that on some level he felt the same way as Gabrielle did once.

Madam Pomfrey was angry, More angry than she had ever been. For years she had watched this good natured young man come back to school thinner and thinner each year. He was shy and very fearful of those in authority and she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Umbridge had used her accursed quill on the boy. Now the boy's magical core was collapsing in on itself. "Mr Potter whatever are we going to do with you?" She asked not expecting an answer

Gabrielle pulled a chair over to Harry's bed and sat holding his hand watching the aged mediwitch do her job trying to save her newfound boyfriend. She could feel him there just out of reach like a smell that tantalizes your senses but you can't quite figure out what or where it is emanating from. "Come back to me, mon cher."

Severus and Minerva looked on with dread "I am going to my lab to try to find something, anything that might help stabilize core. I will not let Lily's boy die."

Minerva smirked "I was wondering how long it would take you to admit it to yourself but that is no matter now. I will send an elf if there is any change."

Severus nodded and strode away his robes billowing behind him.

Harry opened his eyes and could once again see that he was out of his body once more. Only this time there was a white coruscating light emanating from the center of his body he wondered what it was. and everyone was motionless harry looked to the clock and noticed even it stopped moving

"It is called different things in different cultures." Harry looked startled and looked around before the voice continued "The norse call it Wodan's Folly; they believe he gave his eye for wisdom not a good trade in their minds eye. I call it the Crucible of Fate." with the word fate Merlin materialized.

Harry looked at the man for a long moment and then his shoulders slumped in defeat "Let me guess either I survive the crucible or I die a horribly painful embarrassing death"

"Yes" Merlin said "How did you know?"

Harry smiled briefly "I didn't but that's how all the stories go!" the smile slipped from his lips as he saw Gabrielle with the worry etched in her perfect face. He also took note of the distracted look on Professor Snape's face and he frowned "Whats the professors problem?"

Merlin looked at the young teacher "Off hand I believe it has something to do with his time as a student in these halls."

It was strange he could see them talking but could not hear them this time "Why is everyone standing still?"

Merlin looked amused "We are once again between moments Harry. Here time has no meaning. It is here and now where you must confront your deepest and darkest fears and doubts."

Harry shivered "Have I not been through enough already?"

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment "Yes, by any yard stick you have been through enough However sometimes fate asks, not not asks it .... it..." The old sorcerer trailed off looking confused for a moment " What is the word i am looking for... needs... no that's not it, requires no not a good term at all that makes it sound like fate is asking more of a person ... demands yes that's the the word"

Harry eyed the elder man with a look one might reserve for the insane Merlin not noticing continued on "Fate demands more of you harry, because it can trust no one else to do what must be done"

Harry was about to call the old man insane when he stopped and thought about it and was humbled by the mans words "Thank you Merlin, for putting a different perspective on this. However it still does not change the fact that you sound insane talking like that."

Merlin looked hard at harry for a moment before breaking into a soft chuckle. "Your mother said you would say that. I guess mothers are never wrong" he paused. and suddenly looked old and vulnerable. "Harry I am sorry for what is to come, if I could trade places with you I would." with that the old sorcerer disappeared.

'I wonder when the trial really starts' Harry thought to himself as he saw time begin to move again and was hit by a flash of pain as his core contracted and he lost consciousness.

The Blinding Flash of light caught all of them by surprise but not so much as the seizure that wracked the young mans body.

Harry opened his eyes slowly almost expecting that whatever was here would hurt him. To his surprise pain was not forthcoming he saw that he was laying on a large rock outcropping jutting out into a what could be called a void save for a great maelstrom of colors swirled in the darkness below him. As he sat and looked down on the mass of whatever he noticed a bubble rose from the surface moving toward him implacably. Fear coursed through his veins yet he could not move as the bubble enveloped him.

suddenly Harry found himself in the Dursleys sitting room looking at his aunt and Two babies which he could only assume were him and dudley. Dudley had finished his bottle while baby harry was still nursing his. Petunia walked up and snatched the bottle from young harry while stating "Dudley is finished and so are you time to go to bed the both of you. Freak Stay still while i put my Dudley to bed." as she walked up the stairs the vision faded.

'even then she despised me' Harry thought to himself 'I just do not understand how she could have let her dislike for her sister cause her to punish me.'

--  
The flash had subsided and with it Harry's seizure had subsided Mcgonagal and Pomfrey stood aside as Gabrielle took a cool cloth and wiped his brow  
"everything will be alright Harry, I do not know how i know but I know you will. I know you will come back to me." 


	10. Authors note

After having some of the continuity errors pointed out and fixing them and re-reading a few sections of what I have written I have decided to that fixing this version of beyond the pale is going to be somewhat challenging so I have three solutions:

I can delete what I got and post the newer content

I can just replace the chapters with the newer content

Or I can keep this version and and post a Version 2.0 story

All the chapters that are currently written are in need a a round of beta reading and I would like two beta readers you can contact me at the following address c. at g mail dot com

Durvish


	11. End

To all my gentle readers who supported me through the first days of Beyond the Pale I thank you for the wonderful reviews, requests and suggestions. However, the first version of Beyond the Pale is now abandoned and I do not see a reason to keep it up so I cordially invite you to read version 2.0 which is on this site :/s/4970538/1/Beyond_the_Pale_V2

Please feel free to, review and suggest thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
